Weak Man's Apotheosis
by Isbrandir Blake
Summary: Prejudice and Racism are very human typical things. Quirks were just the new deferentiator. Hisashi did not give a damn about it. His father did, after all that happened with Izuku. And by the way his father was whimsical and his son was ethical ... Well, let's say this world was going for a ride.
1. Chapters 1 to 35

**Weak Man's Apotheosis **

by Isbrandir_Blake

Prejudice and Racism are very human typical things. Quirks were just the new deferentiator. Hisashi did not give a damn about it.

His father did, after all that happened with Izuku.

And by the way his father was whimsical and his son was ethical ... Well, let's say this world was going for a ride.

Notes

So... I guess I am doing it.  
I got around a thousand of unfinished fics and have not posted anything in like A LONG TIME, so I might be a little out of practice.  
Also English is not my native language, so I welcome grammar corrections.  
That out the way... Azathoth is one of my favorite characters to write about and I kind of fallen victim of the Hero-Academia-Fever= that fic was born

See the end of the work for more notes

**Prejudice and powerlessness **

Izuku opened his eyes to face sun.

_What ? Why is so _— Oouuch. His tought process was interrupted by lots of pain.  
Fighting the urge to stay still to spare himself of more muscle ache he put himself to his feet and

looked around.

_Oh, now I remember... Kacchan and the others migth have gotten tired of beating me up and left. I just hope Ichigo-kun had time to run far. _

Earlier that morning he had found his friends ( because dam if he still had hope that they were still friends) beating up one of the quieter kids in class for some unknown reason. And soon enough it became one of Bakugous so called " lessons" of how powerless he was. Because how could Izuku dare to think he could do something, how dare he to believe he stand up to powerful quirked kids whims, how there he to get up and go in their direction to warn then of the wrongness of their acts. No... Iven if he staied quiet in his place probably they would still find in thenselfs to beat him up for their own pleasure ( that's what's happened last Thursday anyway).

To Izuku Midoriya life seemed predetermined to be bad just because his DNA.

Prejudice — such a humam thing — had chosen quirkless people as the new low of the food chain. As a Quirkless human his fate would have lots of beat ups waiting for him. He knew that, and was beginning to accept that.

**Men are not created equal**. At the age of 5, Izuku Midoriya knew that.  
What izuku did not knew was that the same day some one else opened their eyes confused and

aching. Someone that took an entire universe with them when awoken. . . Someone that would love him.

Chapter Summary

**Really Tired **

Izuku's routine is not that bad... He thinks.  
It just has more pain that it should... and  
He wishes he could just sleep trough most of it.

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

" Oouuuch! " the greenet screamed ( not squealed, in his deffense) as he fell down his school chair.

Bakugou's goons laughter followed soon. Assuring him that, at least, it was a treat he knew that waked him up, instead of a random combustion in his hair ( he still did not understand what had happened that day ).

" If you ain't gonna even stay awake during school you are as useless as a corpse, Deku." Katsuki sneered, his palm still shining from how he burned Izuku's ear. " Oh, no wait, my bad, a corpse in the middle of the classroom would still be less stinky than your quirkless ass. " His sadistic smile grew, but not laughed at his own joke, like the goons did.

Izuku wondered why Katsuki never laughed. Everyone, including the less powerful people he knew laughed at times. But Mr. I-am-on-top-of-the-world-and-nobody-can-touch-me only sneered and smiled arrogantly.

' Does power pave the way to greater happiness? ' Is one of the questions he oftenly wrote about in his analysis for the future notebooks. Going by exemple : All Migth and Halks seemed happy enough individuals, while Kacchan and Endeavour did not-  
" You are mumbling again dipshit ! " Bakugou interrupted.

The green head bit his tong to shut himself up and tried to pay attention in class. Oh wait class did not start yet - back to sleep it is ! ( because, fuck bakugou ! He was tired ).

Most who met him just assumed he was an insomniac (and stop caring about his well being as soon as he discovered his quirklesness ). But Izuku actually had no problems to sleep at night, he just hadn't much to do during daytime besides sleeping.

His life basically summarized itself to : school ; spending time with his mom ; reading and writing about heroes and philosophy ; training martial arts and sleeping- period. He had not developed much of a social life in middleschool and really had no need to study outside of exams week. His existence was small and routinesk ( and kind of tiresome) so he spent lots of his free-moments sleeping.

Eventually tough, the first bell rings and class starts.

Izuku is well versed enough in world history he can basically sleep-awake the first period. It's only at the second period, when the home room teacher starts talking about school applications that his attention is directed to the real world.

"You're trying out for U.A., aren't you, Katsuki?" He hears the teacher ask. There are a few startled

gasps and murmurs that follow, but Izuku isn't really sure why they're surprised.

"Hell yeah, I am. Even aced the mock exam they set up. You all can bet your asses that by the time we're out of school, I'm gonna be a better hero than All Might himself!"

The rest of the class is in awe of his confidence. Izuku wishes he would quiet down.

"Oh, Midoriya is also applying to U.A. rigth?"  
Why. In. The hell, Sensei ?! Really, what reason could you have to say that out loud? Izuku did not Like to think bad of people, but sometimes he wondered If his teacher was as much as sadistic as some of his classmates.

Said classmates who were, in most, laughing right now. Laughing hard. Except one of course. Again, he never laughed. He exploded stuff. And right now stuff equald Izukus table. (And the teacher saying nothing about it - Seriously ?!That's school property right there man.)

"Deekuh! ( are you a middle schooler or a wolf ? How ca anyone even growl that loud ) How dare you claim that you're on the same level as me, you worthless brat!" He spits the words like Izuku had said he was going to U.A. to purposely infuriate him, and Izuku swears he can see smoke coming out of the other boy's ears. It wouldn't be surprising.

"When did I ever claim anything?" He asks flatly.  
This earns him an explosion to the face, searing his nose and cheeks as he grits his teeth and does his best not to respond.

"Listen, Deku. You're weakling bitch without a quirk . You could never be a hero. How dare you try to compete with the likes of me?"

"I'm not trying to compete with you, Kacchan," Izuku says.  
"The exam is impossible for someone like you," Kacchan snarls. "Don't waste my time."

"I'm not wasting anyone's time. You're the one up in my face. If you just let go of your Alfa male bullshit you might save yourself a lot of time."

The class falls uncharacteristically silent, and Izuku knows without a doubt that he's crossed a line. He can't bring himself to care, really. He' s just so... exhausted of it all. It's just one useless social routine after another. One useless power game after another. It never brings nothing but pain.

"We'll see who's a waste of time when you're wasting away on the ground, Deku ," Katsuki croons, crossing the room to slide back into his chair with more elegance that he's normally capable of. Izuku almost responds with "Great! Looking forward to it!" but he saves that kind of direct sarcasm for after school.

The day passes in an unremarkable blur after that. Most days do, occasionally finds it in himself to get exit about an afterschool training in Mrs Tachibannas Dojo, or some extra-interesting article he found online. But today's especially hazy considering that he's fully aware that today's ass- kicking is going to be extra painful.

Why can't he just keep his mouth shut and stay out of trouble for once?

With an impressive lack of finality, the last bell rings, and Izuku starts packing his bag. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't get far, and the worn yellow backpack is ripped out of his hands and

flung onto the floor.

"So you really think you're on my level, huh?" Katsuki sneers, suddenly mere inches away from his face. Izuku wants to say that he didn't imply anything of the sort, but bites his tongue and instead gives Katsuki a bored look.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you what my level looks like, then."

The rigth hook was a predictable attack. Izuku prepared his stance to grab bakugou's wrist and give back an punch in the gut.

Sadly, the explosion boy was not just fast to anger but fast in general, and his left planted an explosive slap at Midoriya's side faster than he could react.

The surprise made Izuku let go of the right wrist, leaving Bakugou's hand free to grab his face. And there was the pain again.

Blinded and dazed it didn't take much to the greenet to kiss the ground. From which Katsuki proceeded to stomp at his lower parts ( ouch, so much ouch).

The lackeys guarding the dor flinch and laugh respectively, waiting for Katsuki to finish his work. Once he does ( once Izuku is not moving anymore ) he directs his attention to a notebook that had fallen close to the quirkless kid wincing form.

"Hero Analysis for the Future. Number thirteen ." The last bit sounds almost incredulous. "Like hell he's gonna need this. Besides, I'm sure he won't miss one little nerdy book if he has twelve more . Goddamn."  
He hears a popping, and then a crackling, and the smoky smell of burnt paper fills his nose. All he can do is lie there motionless on the ground while months of work go up in flickering flames.

He hears laughter, then the click of a lock, and Katsuki tosses the book out the window like it's worth absolutely nothing.  
"Honestly, if he had any brain at all, he would've thrown himself off of a bridge or something a long time ago," Katsuki says flatly. There's more laughter and then- finally - they leave.

He was so, so tired. Chapter End Notes

Welcome comments. And bakugou hate ; )

**Chapter 3 **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Izuku was tired.

He just he couldn't face his mother fresh out of school, so he spent of his afternoon aimlessly walking around. His school bag shuffling against his back, notebook 13 absent, feet dragging across the ground with green eyes looking at nothing particularly.

So he walked, and walked, and continued walking, he doesn't remember how much time has passed exactly, his phone died out a long time ago, and his watch was nothing but an accessory being broken by Bakugo's attacks some while back. He should be slightly worried that it's absolutely dark right now, he should be worried he doesn't remember the route he took in order to come back, maybe a little more worried at the fact that he had no money, because – as if it's any more of a surprise – Bakugo has taken it at lunch in school.

So yes, Izuku would probably have started freaking out about an hour ago, but he did not care anymore, he wasn't fully awake .

Looking around him, he vaguely remembered some of the shops but memory failing him to exactly pinpoint his location, so he set about to find any landmarks or even subway station signs that could at least identify his whereabouts. He could've asked, he realized later on, anyone he crossed or any shop on where he was, but Izuku was tumbling down more like sonâmbulos than anything.

_Hehe, sonâmbulos. That sounds cool. Got to remember to add that to the list of hero names I never gonna use. _He toughted, bitterly. _Sonâmbulos the Sleepwalking Hero. That sounds good. _

It was about thirty minutes of useless search when his legs began failing him and cried out to sit, so he allowed himself to push further till he found himself in the entrance of a park, too dark to even attempt reading the sign he opted to sit at the bench a few feet ahead and with a heavy sigh he flunked down on it, back taught against it and eyes staring straight at the sky.

It was pretty tonight, so many more stars than he could see from his own room sometimes, and they twinkled with mischievous delight back at him, almost taunting him from how far away they were from him. _Come to us, _is what he heard them say, _your home is here. _

They splattered across the night sky in a wonderful color, some with a teasing hue splash of blues and others with reds. Izuku was positive he must be somewhat delirious to see colors with the stars, but to be truthful to himself, it's been the best sight he'd laid eyes on in years so it was probably best not to try to attempt and over-analyze what's happening because mumbling to himself in an empty park at God knows what time of night isn't exactly a great image of himself. So there he sat, the wind picking up in its touch of that cold air and it cooled his heated face well enough to let him relax, so relaxed he hadn't noticed the set of footsteps coming towards the bench.

his stranger- danger instincts fire of for a slipt second before he looked at the person seated close to him.

She was young, maybe five or so years older than him. He deduced she was a foreigner, by tone of her skin, a milky chocolate that could be either latin american or middle eastern. Her hair was a curly night sky cloak that reached her lowerback. She was dressed in a black jacket with a forest- green band T-shirt that said " You are the universe " in it, and had really short jeans shorts. Izuku try hard to avoid staring at her legs, but it was made considerably harder by the fact she had mis matched stockings.

He tried looking up just to be met by -

_Wait! _

She was looking at him. Her eyes, two milky withe sparkling pools of diamond that were... looking him straight in the eyes?.. and smiling ?

_Oh god. Don't stare, just do not stare at her ! Come back a looking at the sky! _

"Hehehe." She giggled

It was a beautiful sound. Like a statement for all that breathes. He could have an orgasm just from that giggles.

"WOW WOW. Careful with this thoughts there buddy. You do not know who you are meeting rigth now. " Said a man who had appeared out of nowhere.

_Oh god.I mumbled that ? Did I just screwed up? Am I going to be beat down to a pulp? Is mom even gonna find my body ? _

The girl just started laughing uncontrollably. She actually fell into the ground in her laughing pitch.

Izuku Considered scaping while the man helped the girl up, but realized that, suddenly, gravity seemed to have been removed from him and he was floating a few feet off the ground.

" I am ok, I'm ok. Kkk " She said regaining her breath.

" we better talk to him in a more privet place. Being seen displaying different super-human abilities at once is troublesome." The, weirdly familiar, man said , gesturing up.

In a second the pull o gravity make a sudden return. But instead of pulling him back down, it pulled him up to fall face first into... the sky?

"Oh men"

Chapter End Notes

Can you guys guess who he just met? Always love theoris

**It's good to see you again **

Have you ever pondered about your view of the world?

Not on an ideological or psychological sense. Your actual field of vision.

The average human can perceive and gather details of 1 or 2 kilometers in a 120 degrees field.

There are 510.100.000 kilometers in the surface of the earth. 4/3x.πx. .000.000.000*3 km of in the universe ( this one at least )

Izuku was pretty sure he saw around ... what 1/3 of it justaposed and superposed in his 6 second fall ( or were it 60 ? ) to the sky.

And he fell in a fucking beanbag.

"Cushie, isn't it?" A woman's voice asked.

Luckily he didn't need to look around a lot to find the source of the voice ( he couldn't move much after that ), since the girl from the park bench was seated only 2 meters to his left in a... Van Gogh teamed beanbag?

" I like beanbags. The feeling of a surface that adjusts itself to you is familiar in a confy, but at the same time scary way...

... Because comfort and isolation bring the promise of sleep, and...

...Like, the whisper of the possibility that at any moment my consciousness will sleep from my grasp is a scary and seducing premise."

Silence

"Tough, you fall asleep everyday so you migth not get where I am coming form."

More Silence. .

" Am I high ? " he asks, with only half of his voice.

"I don't know, have you taken any drugs today?"

"..."

" I guess its good, for me to interfere. Your conversation powers do not work so well when you are nervous." A tall, curly haired, freckled, man said , appearing out of nowhere ( again ).

" I am not nervous ! The kid that is all ... dazed "  
" Hhmn... I must remember to put more perception blocks next time I transport him... Let's try... that ! " And with a slap of the stranger, Izuku's sense came back.

Who tha hell are you guys ? Where am I ? What do you guys want? OhmygodmanOShitshappeninmagodnopleaseIdon'tbAUhaha!#%! "

Ok, maybe the second slap was deserved.  
" Felling better now ?" The man asked, kindly.

" ... Yeah ... I am actually... ?

Is this your quirk ? Some kind of psiquic-influence? You had to touch me so it maybe something in your skin..? A dermal-adnimstrated drug like the- anesthesia-hero Sedation? .. Ohh that would explain the wierd stufv I just saw... but you had not touched then... so maybe-"

" My my, you still with that getting lost in your own overthinking thing hmn, greenbean ? Izuku froze.

Only one person had ever called him like that...

The confused boy lift his had slowly to take a good look on the male strangers face. "It can't..."

" It is !" Chirped the female. This man...

Had his dad... face " Hello Izuku."

Chapter Summary

**Because Sometimes You Are Needed **

How many faces you see ? How many masks? Hisashi is just a guy who loves his family.

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

The freckles he got, the sharp jaw he did not, the curls he got, the the heterocromia he did not, the smile he got ... but his dad wasn't smiling a lot.

It was a fond, and soft expression, with a flavor of regret, a tiny bit of shame, and a lot more Izuku couldn't read.

" what are you even - why- wha - DAD ! ! !"

" Izuku I know this migth be sudden -

"SUDDEN!? Idon'tseeyouin7years andthefirstthingyoudoisblastmetothesky, Ithink I saw the face of god by the way, and then slap me, and who the fuck even is her ? "

The teen pointed to the girl, who was... bringing tee ?  
" Camomile? " she asked.  
" YES PLEASE. " he yelled, taking a cup from the tray."

" I can answer all your questions, and more. But first, allow me to take this anger out of the way? It's always difficult to talk about anything when there is this energy flowing. Hisashi said, raising his hand what seemed like a placating gesture. That until an transparent energy pulse spread from it.

The dozens of thoughts flowing trough his head silenced and Izuku's mind went blank. He felt numb. He actually felt a bit numb since he got slapped a few minutes ago ( by his father ! His mind supplied ). But now he felt numb and... tranquil(?)

" Wait, what did you do? Is that a quirk ?"

His tone was confused, but serene. Like the whole absurdity of this whole event was not but maddening.

" No son, it is not... You... better take a sit."  
Not wanting to wait enamore for answers the teen saw in best to comply...for now.

" You see son I had been quest a way from you and your mother for a reason... a bit more serious that I had led you to believe.

The boys heart aches a bit

... the thing is : by an unpredictable happening me and my whole family had to sort ourselfs out what migth have been a life and death situation for ... and for many more beens. "

" Many?.. what happened?"  
" I woke up." The white-eyed woman said, in a somber tone.

She faced the ground like she wished her hair and the shadows to hide her face. " what ? "  
She turned her head so that their gazes met.

And from the girls libs escaped a soft whistling tune. With a whistle from her the truth was his.

In the notes the story downloaded itself in the clearest parts of his mind. Like an impossible dream in which every detail is clear. He saw : A dreamer , a sultan, a not person slumbering — ugly but beyond concepts like beauty — entratained by music ; masses of darkness, inactive but not unconscious — unnecessary to take action because it's in itself a horrible, horrIBLE, HORRIBLY complete been; the mist without a name or limits ; the face of his father between uncountable other masks, some of living solar cancers, sentient bacteria colonies, cunning jellyfish, good kings of Egypt and dancing marionettes.

He saw it all desapear withing a wrinkle of a second.  
Wait ! Not all  
There is the masks man- soul of souls. . . He is calling for someone, his calling for ... His father...  
His brothers...  
His niece and nephew...

His.. Family

The melody of sweet whistles ended and Izuku saw he was crying. " You had to go help then..." it was no more than whisper.

" Everything-ness is mine to travel. I was the only one out of the big dream when it happened. The only the knew how to navigate the multiverse." Hisashi said.

" wh- what you a are dad?"

" you kind off just saw it son... Can't speak in words what only music shows" His father said, somber, but, mirthful.

Yeah that's dad,alright. The child chuckled to himself. .

.

"Wait, so you  
" Your grandpa. Yes. " The young girl(?) chirped at him. "Oh...  
Ok."

Chapter End Notes

Hisashi's eyes are mismatched. One is pitch black and the other got white irises. It will have symbolical meaning later on

**Taking it well **

Chapter Summary  
Izuku, Hisashi and Azathoth share some rice balls

" Ah entire universe..." Izuku mumbled sipping his camomile tee.

" More like a multiverse by vibrations of fundamental strings." Said his father, depositing some Onigiri in the center table.

" The multiverse teory-  
" Lets not get of track, buddy." " Ok, rigth..."

After a few time to calm down, and process the whole... interuniversal alien... god, thing... The green teen started interrogating his father about, well, everything... but mainly the whole interuniversal alien ( GOD ) thing.

Turns out father just got sorting things out with his family a few days ago and was still thinking about how to make his comeback.

That until one of the members of said family decided to approach Izuku out of nowhere because he ' looked like he really needed someone to talk to'.( kind of appreciate the sentiment, but the abduction was a bit to much)

Well... they do end up talking... and his mood was indeed better.

" Is not that cool once you think about it ...  
Grandfather ( this is still so awkward ) trailed of looking at their tee.  
... I mean, yeah, relative to you I am up on the loop, but your sistem of existing is away more open." " Loop?"

" Oh yeah. Ahmn... Reality is a strange loop, a cyclical estruture that goes through several levels in a hierarchical system . It arises when, by moving only upwards or downwards through the system, one finds oneself back where one started.

Grant Morrison got it better. Super man is real enough in his world; the 5th dimensional imps and "New Gods "are a degree higher, been like deities for than ; but grant Morrison is up there adding and controlling their whole existence by ideas and images in the collective consciousness of his world; I dreamed Grant Morrison and still intent on finding out who dreams me. And in the and all is still part of the same one ultimate ink-puddle.

You at least have the privilege off ascensing your inconsciente mind and dream higher whenever you want...

And you got others... "

there was something about their tone that made Izuku's samaritan instincts tingle. There was something, some suffering that needed to be addressed.

" but those are over simplifications offcourse.  
Hisashi shared a a knowing look with his father before looking back at Izuku.

I am up to teach foi about the world greenbean, but I hope you understand that actually understanding the ununderstandble is... not very savvy."

For some reason that made grandfather laugh.

And although it was all still pretty bonkers, after what migth have been one off the most emotionally tiresome days of his life, Izuku sett there and share some tee with his family. Feeling happy for the first time in a long while.

Chapter Summary

**To let others get close **

Loneliness comes from the fear of closeness. When one is close, people get can get hurt.

Meeting Inko went better then Ny- Hisashi ( he got to remember to refamiliarise himself with the name ) initially predicted.

It only took 40 min for her to stop freaking out and an hour for her tears tank to dry.

What was surprisingly short while, considering he did not push none of her emotions out of her body trough Madness-Manipilation- which was a waymoreuseful skill than one migth inicialy presume. ( After all, both Madness and Sanity are not more then charactoids in the codes of mental and behavioral patterns. As anyone who controls water are controlling atoms of hydrogen and oxygen, he also was able to extrapolate his own codes and become a artist of the funny sets of qualities the humans call their minds )

With his weeping willow tough, he didn't dare to dry a tear from her face. He never would. " You - SNIFF- you bastard. You told all your Family was gone."

" Technically, all I ever said was that they weren't in this world. What was true considering they were in other multiverse."

" Don't try to be a smartass ! Not right now. " There were more exasperation in her words than actual aggression.

" I am so sorry-

" Sorry?! I.. Y You ...  
Her eyes faced the ground and he could feel his heart sink.

Was ... anything ever true?"

And there it was. The most vulnerable been he met in a milenia.

It was not power , ferocious beauty like Y'houndeh or a sensuous statement of joy like Laetitia. It was different than anything he ever let in his heart.

She was kind, sweet, and vulnerable in a way he couldn't have avoided to let her get close to him, even if he wanted to.

A wiseman once said that every soul was doomed to be forever lonely. Because nothing that wants to stay alive can let others get truly TRULY close- as if that would be the ultimate state of vulnerability. A pass for pain.

He did felt lonely...

But not when he was with her

So he refused to wait a second to take her in his arms.

" I never thought - I thought I could live an entire life with you and Izuku. I thought we did not need the truth. I thought...

_Vulnerability the key was vulnerability. Let her get truly close.  
_... I thought you would fear me.  
With the truth walkways comes fear."

...

" You are an idiot, you know..." Her voice... was that a smile in he voice?  
" who do not lie to a woman because you afraid. You got to be afraid of lying to your woman...

I am gonna freaking kill you once I got my enrgies back with a good night of sleep. Until there you sleep in the couch!" She said, her chubby face wobbly but happy.

That until a loud nose snoozing noise interrupted then.

The couple turn around to see a young curly haired woman comically cleaning her tears with tissues like an cliche bleeding heart watching a romantic movie.

" Father?! How long have you been there?"

" half an an hour."

"Half an hour?!" The couple said shocked

" I am sorry - Sniff - I am just so happy for you guys. This empathy thing really has the hook on me."

Hisashi Sighed.

Inko only smiled.  
" So... Are you not gonna properly introduce me to my father in law?"

**What to do with all this time **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Life was good as it hasn't been in a while.

No longer having to be the pantheons errand boy and actually been able to be honest with his green- loves made it even better than before his long " work trip ", actually.

All in all , in this one morning Hisashi was in cloud nine. Than there was the knock at the dor.

With Inko at work and Izuku already at school, the masks-man just put on his most normal face and went to his wife's ( now his too. He remembered with a smile ) apartment to see whatever inconvenience he would have to deal with.

He regretted this small action greatly.  
Because at the dor he found his, much annoying, nephew.

" well, you-  
So he shut the dor in his face.

Hisashi had not the 0.3 seconds needed to disclose the space around the apartment so that it would be at different place. The bothersome boy had already fased trough the dor and was in front of him.

" Really now? " The brat asked, with a raised eyebrow. Hisashi could only sigh.

Do not get him wrong, he loved Yog-Sothoth. But the spherical bastard just got to his nerves. He would prefer to have a family life that did not include his nephew visiting ( like, ever).

" what would you like of me in this lovely morning, dweller in the threshold? "

"would you aloud me to answer your question with another one: Do you know where the boundless daemon sultan, Azathoth, is right now? " The question had just the right type of sass to be enfuriating, but... it was a good question.

" Where.. ~~~

" Good to meet you guys ! I am Iroko Reimu." Said a teenaged version of his grandfather' s human form, in the front of the classroom.

And Izuku forehead slammed the table very hard.

What the fuck was Deku's problem ?

He knew the loser had a lot of social anxiety bullshit going on, and was afraid of girls. But why would he slam his head in his desk and start muttering like crazy just of looking at the new chick in class.

Katsuki, who was no idiot mind you, could smell that something was up. They knew ich other.

It was all made even more fucking suspicious when the bitch tapped Deku in the back o the head in the way to the desk in the far left of the room. In what it feelt like an instant the fucker lifted his head

and seemed calmer than he ever seen in a decade. What the heck?  
He directed his murderous gaze to the transfer student.

She was to much Foreigner looking to have a name like Iroko. With that dark skin and curly shoulder length hair he would guess she moved from India or something. She was not very tall ( around his height) but was taller than most girls their age he knew. And that eyes... it had to be a quirk, having no pupils and an wierd stars-on-milk kind of look...

He observed the girl as class went on.

There was something off about her... Something in her disposition- every little thing she did semed fake. Slightly to eager in the movements- like an inexperienced actor in the spotlight.

Wait!

Is Deku...

This bitch is...?

Deku and her were texting right now?

The way they were trading glances in between writing in their phones he'll made it look they were chatting with it other.

Since when Deku even chat to people ?

Katsuki decided at that moment, that he would find out what was up with these weirdos.

Chapter End Notes

Trying to maintain Horikoshi's charming tradition of giving his characters proposeful names : Azathoths human nickname Reimu = Spirit Dream, and Although Iroko do not translate literally Iro = color and the suffix ko( generally) = child in Japanese names

**Wanting to learn a little **

Chapter Summary  
Izuku is freaking out. Bakugou is angry . And Azathoth wants to try humanities

"Ok sooo... Can you explain me why the hell are you even doing in here grandp- Azathoth ? " The green teen said, less stuttering the he normally would. _She probably used the mental energy manipulation Dad talked about_. He concluded.

" Firstly : hugs!  
She proceeded to hug him for 3 seconds while he froze in a embarrassed deadpan pose

Secondly: I was still kind of deciding what to do with my next year, and concluded that staying with you and learning more about the human paradigms of , you know, living a good and fulfilling life, was the best course of action. "

"..."

Izuku really had no words for this.  
It was simple, logical and he really had no argument to convince her not to do this beyond...

" You do not want me around?" Not exactly a sad tone, as much as a bumped down. " It's ok If you want me to do these somewhere else ... I just thought..."

And it just didn't feel right to escape like that. Damn his good heart.

" No, Gra-Aza-".  
"You can just call me Reimu, you know." " Ok ... Reimu-sama ... I...

The shy boy gave himself some instants to gather his thoughts.

" Look, I do not have much grasp of life myself. I do not know what I could help you with.."

"I did not expect you to teach me nothing. I just wanted to expend time with you, and learn about stuff in general in the way. No 50 hours course or nothing like that." She said, with no detectable falsehood.

It didn't look like she was trying to manipulate him. Thinking about it, she probably could straight out manipulate his mind-control him like members of America's Gestalt-Foundation or the anarquist villain Sanity .

" Does all your thought process involve heroics ?" She chuckled. "Have you ever wondered if this was some kind of autistic hyper focus ?"

_I really got to find a way to stop mumbling my thoughts out loud! _

Sigh- " You can stay in the school " he said , gaining an embrace as an expression of gratefulness. This really felt weird.

Not a bad weird tough.  
Returning the embrace he felt a genuine warmth spread to his heart.

Affection. The feeling of being minded. Wanted.

He could get used to -  
" Tha fuck is going on Deku?"

I _really cannot have anything good, can I? _

Tha fuck was up with Deku and this bitch?

He acts like she is here to bring the apocalypse, then calms down and starts texting her, then drags her to the roof faster than he ever ran from him and Katsuki finds then hugging like some kind off sugary movie.

"Need something Bagukou-chan?" The new chick chirped, making an idiot face that he KNEW it was meant to insult his intelligence.

Deku tough seemed to still have some sense to flinch in his gaze. " What this shitstain got on you?"  
" Hmn ... love ? "  
A growl and a gulp followed.

" Family love - She is my... cousin, Kaachan. Daugther of my dad's sister. " The nerd pratically puked the words out.

Like hell he belived it. It made sense, but he knew Deku- and reconized the stink of his half cooked lies.

"Why do you even care?"  
sparkly eyes got to be trying to provoque him. " What?"

" Just curious. What is here for you? Would you be looking something? "  
The veins in explosive teen forhead looked like they wanted to escape his face.

"Re,R,Reimu-sama I think we should go home now-

" Ooh, yeah. Inko-chan said that the would bring food of that cool shop from the center for lunch. Lets go!" The nigth-head beamed, dragging the greenhead by the wrist.

" Hold your horses n- Uawhh " Katsuki tryed to protest but was sholder-bumped over by the ( surprisingly strong) girl.

He attenpeted to follow the two. But when he managed to stand up, they were gone. What did not make sense, since he only lost then of site for 2 seconds.

Oh he sooo much was gonna get to the bottom of these

**Is it Recommendable Though? **

"WHY?"

" No better type of knowledge then imparcial empirical knowledge - " empiricism is flawed method and you know it !"

" As a method to get to the truth, not a way to live life."

Hisashi growled." I preffered when you was an practical idiot"

The recently baptized Iroko Reimu, chuckled at that. Sitting at the table to dinner.

" I believe there is no harm to it." Yog said, glancing over his eccentric glasses, with a shit eating grin.

" Don't encourage him ! "

" I am just advocating for my beloved grandfather's mental health...

Adjusting his glaces in the most anime fashion possible, The Opener of the Way seated and started serving himself some food.

... Isolation is bad for mental health. Even in peculiar cases like this one, I would say is not advisable to let him with an unoccupied mind and a social circle limited to the family."

It made sense enough, but his father did not seem convinced.

Izuku pondered the subject while munching his Undon.

Reimu-sama ( he decided it felt way less wrong than calling someone who looked like a 14 year old girl 'grandfather' ) seemed to really want to do ... something- To have something to do.

But, School was not the best place to be learning about the world ( ironically). It was a place of

Immaturity, bad decisions- off people still learning to be people. What might not be the best models for someone who was almost completely new to life and more peculiar ( powerful, dangerous- what even are all those- — ) than most

...

In the back of his mind he remembered her face when she claimed humans were lucky to have others...

" I think we should let her go to school." He exclaimed, gaining diverse reactions from the ones present.

His father looked shocked.

His Mothers eyebrows raised.

His cousin grinn wided.

And Reimu...

She gave him one of the brightest, whithest, most radiant smile's he ever seen.

And all around the planet stranomers and space agencies flabbergasted at the 3 seconds all stars shined brighter.

"Oh just so we clear. Although I value and take to heart all your opinions, I am The who gets to decide what I do with my life.

I just LOOK like a human child right now."  
At that all the hashi awkwardly stoped for a few seconds before resume eating.

**Chapter 11 **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Walking to school the next day was simultaneously nice and awkward.

As for those not used to company, suddenly having someone willing to spend time with you, can be a little enervating.

It was just this looming voice in the back of his head reminding how little experience he had with people ; how normal people would be at least trying to hold conversation and not just silently walking while occasionally trading glances.

At the same time, it just felt nice to have someone else at his side the noise of her footsteps and unnaturally steady breath were a pleasant addition to his rather monotonous walk.

A bit awkward... but nice.

"Hey, Deku ! "

_Oh come on ! _

Still a block away from school, their path crossed with the conflict hungry demon most known as Katsuki Bakugou.

" Do not think you can just walk away as you did yesterday do not pay for it." "Oh yeah, that. What did you wanted back there anyway ?" Reimu asked And the furious ruby gaze met the curious sleepy white diamond.  
" Do not meddle your stupid ass where you not wanted, cunt!"

" hehe"

And her laugh triggered his wrath. The smell of smoke tinted the air as Bakugou took an stance. "What so funny ?"

" Being called **stupid.. **

She trailed off, walking over to the blond. And even though they blue sky didn't darkened, the sun was not eclipsed by a multicolored vitral window, and the street did not wavered - it certainly felt like it did.

**... A simpleton once, wisely, said that stupid is what stupid does. And most consider stupid the errors that at distance migth seem funny, revolting or sad.. **

Her voice was abissaly low. No more than a whisper. A layered whisper with buzzes that narrated a hundreds tails of power, blood , and ignorance.

**...The only one doing things like that here... ..It's you **

A index finger poked a unmoving chest and Bakugou ability to breathe came back to him. He felt to his knees trying to recover . She calmly walked past him

" Or not. Honestly there is hardly a way to get enough context into any situation to nullify the risk of end up looking like a fool. I just do not like all that agresion of yours. Fight feromones stink." The raven chirped

And with that she was gone, a startle greenhead following nervously after her. Leaving Katsuki wondering when his legs would obey him again.

~~~  
"What have you done to him?" The greenet asked

" Most important question is : what did he do with you? " Her tone as even, but had a array of different emotions hidden inside- mostly anger.

" I ... well ..."

" Kiddo, I don't see with eyes ." She poked his ribs where... where he was still bruised from the last time he sassed Bakugou. " He maybe able to hide evidence from authorities, but not from me. "

" It isn't really... I do not want to... I -" he felt lost for words. He had not talked about it with anyone in years. Bakugou ( and anyone ) pushing him around had become a natural fact of life, like getting wet when it rains or sleeping at night. " I just do not know what to do about it." And this fact burned like a scream stuck in the throat.

"It's ok. Let it out. Emotions are energy: they burn, flow and If do not feed the fire more they go away. And trying to hold back only gives more of you. " She soothed, rubbing his arms. " it really is ok."

Tears flowed through the boy's face. He allowde it. Uncaring if he was in the schools corridor where any student arriving late for class could see.

When the hugh came he welcomed it. When his memories exploded in front of his eyes — all the rejections, all the sadism, all the time lost to loliness — he let them, not thinking about them or fighting, until, eventually they stoped, and he found himself back in the present with grandpa and Cousin Yog-Sothoth

Wait ...

" Y-Yog? What are you doing here?" The greenet startled, raising his head so he could see better over his grandfather s shoulder.

Yog laid lazily over the wall a short distance from them, his clothes different from the trendy cool- nerd ( Reimu's words) outfit he worn when visited the Midoriya house. Now he looked more like a young monk. All serene and wise in a black traditional Japanese outfit.

" Young souls are walkways bother. To much to sort out. One of the reasons I never let my children be young for long." He munbled, shaking his head, tone to old for the young Latino face he wore.

His smile was hard to read. Izuku could see he felt no pity, but rather some form of... familiarity? The word wasn't quite right but Izuku did not possessed in hisvocabulary something that described the sense of recognition, respect and kinship been directed towards him.( heck he did not remembered the last time he felt respected )

"That still not answers the question kiddo." Reimu said letting go of his youngest grandson to greet his oldest ( with a hug, off course ). " But remember me to ask you to tell me more about it later."

" Sure but for now, I believe we should relocate ourselves, no? " He answered, taking a. Key out of his sleeve and gesturing for then to come with him.

The teens ( well, one teen and something that look the part) quietly followed the monk looking lad ( not really a lad, but you got it ) trough the corridors until he stopped in front of a wooden door.

Twisting the key in the wrong direction on the lock of what Izuku was pretty sure was the janitors break room provoked all the color to fly from the wood — literally fly, like living ink levitating true the air until met with a solid object — and the doorknob to leave its place to a nine-pointed red metallic object.

Twisting the wierd new doorknob and opening the door, Yog oferred then passage.

Reimu went first without hesitation while Izuku reserved himself to look through the portal. To witch he was granted the sight of a beautiful temple. Half a dozen of nigh completely ornamented towers and several wings, all esculpted in white stone.

The greenet only realized he had went though the portal the moment his cousin closed the dor ( which desapeared right after by the way )

" Did you-

" Used a very different method your father normally uses. A simple tamed worm-hole works way better with the human mind."

" Oooh. Thanks"

"Cool place, buddy. Is this Tailand?"

"Corea actually. The Migo monks all relocated themselves to Tailand so their temples around here left abandoned. I decided to by some for my shenanigans."

"Shenanigans ?" Izuku asked with a chuckle.

"How your father likes to refer to my earthling activities. Quite a hypocrite, considering the shit I remember him doing a few epochs ago."

Yog answered with a smile that, although not as wide, remembered him a lot of Reimu's.

Izuku minded to notice that, even though the faces that he saw did not meant much more about his relatives as the shirts they choose to wear, their mannerisms and personality traits bland as If genes were actually there to carry ( His father explanation on non biological organisms still made his mind hurt). They were all a family... Hisfamily. Here for him.

Drying the last bit of tears from his eyes the boy heartily asked: "So, cousin, what can we help you with ?"

The mirth of Yog-Sothoth's laugh gave verdancy to the vines on the temples walls and  
lighted Izuku's heart ( thanks to unknow-to-man element that transmitted itself in the air- not that it mattered -it was a benign one anyway)

"Well... I was just reading about the current influence of quirks and heroes in society and started thinking how you guys could use a new Simbol-Heroe back at japan... know anyone fitting for the job?"

Chapter End Notes

And we are finally getting to part 2.  
Damn this is taking more time than I expected.

Chapter Summary

**You Can Become a Hero **

We all know this boy is gonna become a hero. But the HOW is what we are here to find out.

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Izuku was a clever boy. His mind could warp itself around facts and come up with deductions quite faster and more efficiently than the average adult. But as any human his line of thought was a fly doomed to be stuck in the workings of his web of beliefs.

So when Yog-sothoth asked: "Well... I was just reading about the current influence of quirks and heroes in society and started thinking how you guys could use a new Simbol-Heroe back at japan... know anyone fitting for the job?" He responded:

" Well... Even considering his aversion to hero-politics and diferences in power level I believe that Halks would be a suitable choice. His charisma is certainly sufficient, although his publicity and exposure - mutter mutter mutter...

" Kid, stop ! I was talking about you ! " Yog interrupted, almost laughing of Izuku' s mutter spree.

His mind froze to that. He had to bit his cheek to stop himself from falling in a downward spiral off negativity and self hatred.

"That'- don't do that ! " Finality tempered in his rough choked up voice. The boy averted gaze not to let visible the twitch in his eyes. " Just, don't."

He was used to mockery. But sooner that day he had open his vault to cry. And the contents were still walking free

Reimu' s hand in his shoulder stoped his feelings to corrode a hole in his chest. " There is to much tar in your aura, you know?"

Izuku paused.  
" Wait. Is that aura nonsense hippies always talking about for real? " he quipped. "..."

Both the gods present blinked slightly widened eyes at the teens sudden shift of tone before bursting in laughter. They laughed so hard all the fauna and flora in ah 5 km radio would be bursting in different colors and shapes to sing with it ( — which is way more terrifying than sounds. Sure some flowers never cataloged blooming here and there aren't a problem. But the sentient fungi colonies and non-eucydean- moving tiger ...)

" Not so much kiddo. I just try to find the word in your language to what I am trying to express." She chuckled at him. " The point is : you have been pilling up a lot of darkness in there. And not the good kind."

" Prejudice. Hah " Yog Spat with some sarcastic venom. " From all the unnecessary fuckeries of humanity, never thought that would be a problem our family would have to deal with."

That was something in his voice. Something that told Izuku his cousin was remanescing of something...

" In competition for scarce resources such as employment or finding partners, dominant groups create prejudiced "legitimizing myths" to provide moral and intellectual justification for their dominant position over other groups and validate their claim over the limited resources. Legitimizing myths, such as discriminatory hiring practices or biased merit norms, work to maintain these prejudiced hierarchies. As soon as the quirked outnambered the quirkless, using the exploding popularity of the third generation of heroes the mith of quirk superiority fixed itself good in the collective-conscious. Anyone trying to make an contrary argument would be associated with the stigma of the anti-quirk riots, and later the mess of Shattered Arabia." Reimu spited in a fast pace, facing the sky, almost as If saying less for them than just for the sake o saying.

Maybe this is her own way of thinking out loud. Like my muttering. The boy pondered before remembering where the conversation had started.

" You talked about me becoming a heroe — no, more than that — A simbol. Why ? Why would you

say that?"  
" Heh. Why else? I wanna Help you. "  
" Help me ... become a hero ?"  
" make us two! " Reimu said warping her arm around Yog and smiling encouragingly at Izuku. " You guys * sob * really believe I - I can, can-  
" You want us to say it with all words, hmn? Heh. Ok, ok. Ready on 2 Yog...  
Laughs mixed up in between Izukus sobs while he grabbed his heart and fell to his knees.  
**You can become a hero! **

Chapter End Notes

How do you guys liked until now?  
The Eldritcher parts are yet to come, so please be patient.

**Why a Hero ? **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

**You can become a hero! **

"Hell no !" Hisashi yelled. " Son we-

" No! Nonono no! You guys are not dragging my son into this shitshow. His gonna become a doctor, a engineer or - I don't, no - a freaking internet comedian. But not a freaking overdressed hybrid of law enforcer and D type celebrity."

" If you could just-

" No ! Do you two even know the average career duration of a hero ?! 8 years ! More than 30% retiring for injuries before the 7* year and 20 % dies before 6 *. From those who get to live long careers it's unusual to have healthy mental records — humans got something called PTSD , research it later — and developing healthy family life's are almost out of other. Oh and did I forgot to mention that If he manages to get famous he will have to hide all his and family members personal info from mídia because of fear of villains coming to cut his throat and rapping his wife while he sleeps ?!"

And though the great Nyarlathotep , Soul Of the Nether, did not need to breath, Hisashi Midoriya ( his mortal shell) took some deep breaths after ranting his longs out.

When his father offered him a glass of water he took and sat down next to his wife.

" I think we should let them try." Inko say, rather nonchalantly. " WHAT ?!"

" Do you know your son, Hisashi? " she asked facing forward.  
" what, I -  
" If you did... " She started facing him, features emotional but firm" ... You would know he lives

and brives it . I tried to get him interested in reading when he was 8 and he started reading Sociology of heroics and strategy books. What 8 year old does that, Hisashi?"

" I actually started working on the hipóteses that he migth have high functional autism with a hyperfocus in -

" NOT THE TIME DAD" " LATER AZATHOTH-sama " " Sorry."

Inko sighed cupping her husbands face in her hands.

" The point is : This is his life — This is HIM ! To help others is everything that he ever wanted. I was not strong enough to support him and his silent suffering has been eating me away this last decade. But they can help him - YOU can help him! Now he has a chance . Do not take that away from him."

He could argue with that.

Not because he lacked more valid arguments. He had a thousand of arguments. But as many humans had sang before : the matters of the heart weaken and dull the strongest and sharpest beasts.

" Ok. " he agreed reluctantly.

" But I will be supervising you all the entire time." He added, with a drop of power, remembering the universe just who he was and what he could do.

_If I get lucky, the universe will get scared and get my son a simple uneventful fate. _He thought.

( Oh, how wrong he was.)

Chapter End Notes

Chapter End Notes

I always liked the fics that point how being a hero would be way less glamorous than the main universe canon suggests.

What do you guys think about it ?  
Should I include the concept in future chapters?

And in a unrelated note: what U. A teenagers would you think little demigod Izuku should be shipped with? And Why?

**Shall We Begin ? **

Chapter Summary  
Here it goes, I guess.

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Izuku was not himself. He never was himself. How could he ?

Everything that he was looked like unintelligible goo at the moment. Green and blue goo. No less formed its oh so tricky patterns of causality, time, love, lack, disppair, boredom, distraction, blood, flesh, thoughts and so much more.

His foot where a irrelevance but he knew he was not moving. Did he needed to move ? So much more ambient was changing anyway.

Where was he ? How did he end up in here ?

~~~  
3 hours earlier ~~~

"Ok kiddo today we start your training. " Reimu said, exitedly.

" Alright ... But , what exactly will be my training?" Izuku asked.

After the very loud talk between Dad , Cousin Yog and Reimu, Izuku was informed that the three would be participating in his training to become a hero . What at the same time filled his heart with joy and made he question himself on what exactly would they do. When he questioned Reimu and

Yog previously on the matter — making sure to remember then of his quirklesness — the only answer he received was : " There are many things to been a hero. You have most of the natural heart and motivation parts; there still some mental and character traits you need but that you will acquire in the journey; for now we gonna take care of your toolset. "

At that Sunday morning he was woken up a bit earlier than he would and asked to dress in " disposable clothes " — some that he wouldn't mind to get burned or ripped to shreds. Explained Yog — given a misterous blue-purple-cake for breakfast ( dad said was good for training) and took to Yog' s temple.

" we are putting you in the {§^#*_#+%]] ~|§ Chamber." Reimu said beaming, until they noticed Izuku was in the ground holding his ears.

" Oops, Sorry kid. Forgot the some translated versions might feel bad for you." " you alright greenbean ? " His father asked helping him up from the ground.

" I, I think I am ok. "  
" Good " He breaths relieved giving Reimu an reprimanding look. " wh-wha t's is the-this thing she just said ? "

Hisashi could only sigh. Looking - not apprehensive, but something like it- uncomfortable maybe.

" It was ... ah invention of mine from our last universe. It was - It used to- Arrgh." Reimu' s hand on Hisashi' s shoulder stoped his , obviously uncomfortable, explanation.

" It can mutate propousfully Beings to give than levels of power and knowledg over their own realities... It... well-

" It needed some adjustments, and you will have to go in multiple little should be just fine to make a demigod out of you." Reimu saved, grabbing

Izuku and dragging him to the inside of the Hisashi - No! Nyarlathotep - To cringe at his memories without the innocent eyes worsening his upset.

The Crawling Caos did not regretted per-se the machinations he subjected smaller species to. Human was now his life but it did not meant he would subject himself to every little paradigm humans had

carved for themselves...  
... Still to think of the face of his son If he ever found out what he did for fun back in the day...  
" Hey kiddo are you coming or what ? " his dad's human voice echoed from the end of the hallway.

I think about that later. He soothed himself walking through the salt-white masterfully carved hallways of this temple his nephew took as his own.

" ... "

Izuku lacked the the vocabulary to describe the chamber seated in the middle of the ( incredibly large ) courtyard of the temple.

It was to disproportionate to be a tower; to many moving parts to be a modern art sculpture ; to much blur in its contours to be like any other structure he ever seen in his teen life.

" Soo... I just get in there and then... what?."

" And then you will mutate straight to the wave- functions." Reimu chirped excitedly. " It will alter into something more like a true combination of both our species physical legacy. "

" More like you guys ?" Izuku let the possibilities weight in his mind. His paternal family was, in several senses , very alien to him. He knew they had power something beyond what quirks and science alike could reach. That gave him goosebumps (the good kind). Imagine how much he could do for the world with power like that —he could save hundreds from danger and fear, Inspire thousands, be a beacon to this world ... At the same time, his fathers words echoed in his head :

^^^^^" when Your mother and I decided we wanted a child, I made sure to dress an avatar 100% human.

_Our biology is incompatible with this dimension itself. To let even a fraction of my self leak in this reality without the proper filters would be catastrophic. Hybridization could have resulted in something... Well, monstrous, for lack of better word." ^^^^^ _

" You have nothing to worry about. " Yog cutt him out of his thoughts. " We made absolute sure that it will not alter you in anyway would ... it will not make your life harder." He finished swallowing some bad feelings.

Izuku observed his cousin for an instant. It was clear that his motivations for helping went a little bit beyond his care for the greenhead. The way his face contorted sometimes... ^^ " I was not the first to have children among a species like yours..^^_Hybridization could have resulted in something... Well, monstrous...^^ _

Could it be that cousin had... a family before?

" OI , kid ! You ok?" Reimu waved her hand in front of his face. ". You seemed to be out of air for a second."

" Yeah, I am ok." He answered. " Hey cousin..." the greenet called looking the Dweller in the Threshold in its abater eyes. " Thanks for helping, and believing in me." He presented with a smile and a bow.

Yog blinked to himself before bowing back. A proud smile in his face.

The two of then were interrupted by a massive hug from Reimu. We were 2 meters apart how did she managed to hugh both?!

" You guys just make me happy, you know? I am happy to see this and have you as my grankids. " They both laughed, Yog patting their grandfather's head.  
From the other side of the room Hisashi smiled.

" Ok, ok ... I think I am read for it. " The quirklessboy said, straigh his shoulders and Heldon his head high.

" Let's do this ! "

" You just need to get in there kiddo" Reimu said while Pointing at what could be either the enters of the chamber or some kind of wound in space that let only a dark gauge to be seen. He walked towards it anyway.

Once crossed the curtain of darkness the insides of the chamber reveled themselves to be... odd but beautiful. He could see living black fractals in a white emptiness - in a blink he saw the how specter

of white light fracturing itself in its .. 9 (?) colors. Another blink and the fractals were back in different paterns

" Try to clear your mind greenbean. You are going for a ride and it's important you stay calm and maintain your pulse even" Hisashi voice echoed in the chamber

" Ok. "  
" And son...  
I will always be proud of you. I love you. "  
Izuku had no time to thank his father before It all started. And

everything

Chapter End Notes

melted

what powers do you guys think he is gonna get?

for those who do not understand the Yog part : search a bit about "the dunwich horror", by our master Lovecraft

His past ; his future ;

AlL MeltINg.

his roles; his emotions;

**APOTHEOSIS **

He felt everything he knew quite literally melt before him.

Everything that he was looked like unintelligible goo at the moment. Green and blue goo. No less formed its oh so tricky patterns of causality, time, love, lack, disppair, boredom, distraction, blood, flesh, thoughts and so much more [ or not so much?}

his body ; hi-m/s-self

Oh wait.  
It ( who' gender and face were forgotten) could see patterns now. Thousands of then.

NomemorieslastedbutinimagesofsomethingitwassurewerenotthepresentItsaw thereflexes of meaning of things. It felt surprise to see how different perspectives from so called spareted beings mad different bubbles. Most surprising though was how they could justapose. 441806400 seconds

seemed like way more time with this extra information.  
But who's moments where these? Where do their minds come from?

Never to be answered the Question} — which not mattered #_ since not only matter was dispensable#_ also it felt like it had the answer all along. —{ flowed upwards through something not space.

His foot where a irrelavence but he knew he was not moving. Did he needed to move ? So much more ambient was changing anyway.

Hopping whitouth foot into the next level — braking a barrier.

Self -It crossed the barrier of Self= It realized absently.

It saw two beens arguing] — or were they chatting —[ about the color of the world.

One was like the foolish figure of certainty. Alknowing beatiful like two girls. Not one, two! A slim, sage looking, smug teen with long wavy white hair and orange eyes, the other busty and taller with black hair and purple eyes. Both seemed in the same space - the exact same cubicles of space although they were different in sizes.

The other looked like a man tall with supernovas where his eyes and upper face supposed to be. It's skin so dark that his smile seemed like dawn invading the night. For some reason his whole present felt like silence... well not silence per se, but a definitive change in noise.

Oh_ That's death ! Cool.

Death points him the direction of a stony thing. "It's a mounting beast. Go with it!"

No reason not to comply.  
Mounting Felt comfortable. When it realized the calmed movement the understanding came.

That was the barrier of death.

The beast joins any like it. They all seemed to be circulating a sun...

At least looks like a sun.

Except no nuclear reactions happen. It's flames look more like... lives ? ... at least counciosness of living things. In its bursts and flares thousands of billions of individualitys born and die.

That's how worlds look like rigth? From the other side of people's eyes.

Gazing at the stars it gets widely fulfilled at the prospect of all of the world's out there. There is more to existence. Lots of points of views. Aren't it?

The mounting beast stopped close to what looked like a cliff.

A thank's when dismounting was given. A handshake. And the beast was gone.

It was only after the beast was gone it noticed how much color there was in the flora of the land opposite to the cliff. While beyond the land there was just darkness...

So it jumped the cliff.

What It's the universe If not darkness punctured by stars? To explore it felt right. Felt ... like going home.

Although the warmth of love burned The fall was long and it bumped into several things. It the likes of l ó gic and did not felt like apologizing.

It bumped on T i Me )[ not *some time*, or *a time* bUt TIME{ ! ]( what hurted , a little.

But after what it seemed like a day ( - for no other reason than it jumped feeling refreshed and ended up feeling tired and sleepy &*)

But sleepiness shall not stop a determined walker. So it and kept going.

In its way it noticed that the dark, although dark, did not seemed dark. At the same time it had everything the concept of dark should have, also had everything else.

To see the true nature of noting and everything... migth mean it passed the barier of completeness.

In between all there was some that call for it's attention.

There was a being of spheres and apandages that spread itself for all time and space in managed to hold with its clumsy little edges. Sphere did not had a neck, but if it did, probably would hold a key to take around as a conversation starter.

There was a big, BIG, { huger than life an the univers } being with a certain coziness in aura. Like one that moves on a bed ,or opens their eyes for instants just to close then again. The big one looked ... confused ... but serene. Their vulnerability paired only by their blankness—Like a sleeping face.

Their eyes were opened though. And they did not looked as much as created the world.

There was a being of three insect resemblant legs, one human resembling torso with two arms where arms supposed to be and one tentacle where a head supposed. But who supposed that anyway? Hmn, it did not matter — this form, like many thousands the thing kept, were masks. For why

would he just be father of bats or the black pharaoh if there was a thousenad more things to be said. Those three surrounded a smaller being.

From a far it looked human. Up close, not so much.

The head was like a mob of tentacles , mouths and shining green and red spots that could have been stolen from a dozen different beasts or a foreign colorful nebula ; the shoulders were covered by a green rag that could be confused with a cape; The torso had 9 colorful shining black-hole like ambers spread trough it like a non euclidian solar system; two bat-wing-sh structures seemed to sprout of the lower back, caring not for silly concepts like aerodynamics; the legs were 3 long insect like appendages that looked familiar in a obvious sense.

" Good to be here." It said trough the smaller beens mouths.

" It's good o have you here son." The masks collector said, fondly. " But now it's time for you to go out ok ?"

With no neck it was harder to nod. But Izuku nodded

It took him around 9 seconds to find the door of the chamber.  
Getting out he rubbed his eyes and said :  
" That was cool. But can we make a lunch break. I feel mad hungry."

Hisashi laughed joyfully. " Sure greenbean. Cosmic apotheosis does tend to leave people quit hungry anyway. Your mother probably is waiting us for dinner by now. "

**Know Thyself **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

He did not feel the stone cracking between his fingers. There was a little resistance, yes, but just barely. It's weight felt null to — he could see the stone but his hand did not registered more than he would expect of an empty plastic cup.

He also did not felt his own weight.

Propelling himself just a little in balls of his feet he saw himself moving more than 2 meters into the air.

"That's...surreal!H-How ?"Thegreenetasked.

" **Yc**_**k**_**ne**_**r **_plasma substituted most of your soft tissues. There is grafinite in your muscles, and Helion 4 in the veins. Therefore the forces of the world will feel different. Some adjustments were made to your magnetic field and interaction forces so that you won't have problems moving around." Hisashi explained.

Izuku moved a bit through the yard feeling the air resisting his speed. He noticed plants and little rocks moving from the wind waves his path caused. I not even sprinting ! I am barely jogging. Which he stopped once he noticed the broken floorboards with footlike shapes.

Hisashi laughed of his son clumsyness, ruffing the darkgreenish mob ( not commenting on the bluesy and reddish stars salpicating the black parts of his head like If a child had blown glitter on it ).

" Dad ... about mental changes...

" Are you feeling anything different?" Hisashi asked worriedly pullin a lanttern out of nowhere examining his child puppils " Disassociating? Nihilistic depression? Lustful urge to consume all of existence?"

" what ? No, dad - wait were those possible side effects?"

" Heh . Heh heh." The man nervously faked a laugh putting the tiny doctors lantern back at his ." So what are your worries greenbean?"

" Inside the chamber... I saw... things ? Weird nonsensical things. And the weirdest part was that, at the time it seemed to make perfect sense. I felt like I knew what was happening and where I was going."

" Hmn... What you remember seeing?"

" I remember feeling like everything melted— everything about me ... and time Itself. I remember meeting someone that I called death and he told me to mount a weird dragon-stone- thing that took me to space and dropped me close to a cliff. I remember jumping the cliff and walking in the dark in a way, and - and..." The teen search for the words to describe the felling of oneness, serenity and warmth he felt among the chaos Past the bright clusters of dimensioned space, where neither time nor matter felt actual.

...It felt like going home" Hisashi gave it a warm smile.

" Your mind altered with together your soul. It's normal when your existencial perception reach beyond the smallness of human mind. What you saw were likely translations of greater processes happening. " He exposited. " To your mind to get exposed to lyrics beyond the barriers of sanity and death...well, some kind of defense mechanism need to arise."

" Like what ? "

" Who Knows ? Some reach levels of enlightenment, some just repress much what they learned." Some lose their selfs completely. The Dark Pharaoh remembered, cringing. " Hey, what about

testing your dominon over matter now?" He suggested, trying to shift the focus.  
The teens eyes widened.  
" OhmygodyesHow? Is it gonna be like telekinesis? Or Atomic mans molecular alteration? How do

I activate it ? Will it come with extra-sensorial perception so I feel the objects I am affecting? - mutter mutter mutter."

Izuku Muttered for almost a full minute before a invisible hand clapped his mouth shut.

There is nothing wrong with getting into a thinking spree. But broadcasting thoughts out loud might bee troublesome sometimes. A disembodied voice said, sounding much like the sarcastic side Izuku sometimes lets out.

Green eyes were blown wide as they fastly searched for the source — to no avail.

" How interesting." Hisashi rubbed his shim as he análised his sons mind." Do me a favor and try to concentrate in your own thoughts, greenbean."

The teen felt confused, but obliged. Closing his eyes and trying to and focusing... Wait how does one focus on their own thoughts? I understand concentrating to think about something, but-

He just asked that so that you would start thinking. It's a trick question , a mind boggle.

" And there it is." ~~~

"So... he developed multiple personalities ?" Reimu asked raising an eyebrow.

So that's how you all gonna call me, hm? Well I guess it doesn't matter. All sense of sed. just persistent construct- illusion to be nagged about anyway

All present traded looks puzzled worry while the green headed boy rocked himself in place looking mildly panicked.

" It isn't that much of a surprising response. I mean...Generally to preserve the self the mind chooses to straight out reject and repress the foreign knowledge or , most rarely, come to terms with it and change its way of perceiving the world ... but dividing the self in 2 — one ignorant and the other incorporating the change is also a common enough of a device." Yog explained.

" THAT DOES'T HELP !"

"Sorry."

"...What I think Yog is trying to say is : this is not necessarily a bad thing. With this ... other self in your head you can have all the benefits of cosmic mind without —

Having the comforting lullaby of significance ripped out of you like a leech in your eyelids. Annoyingly graphic - but accurate."  
"Guys. Those are voices in my head. VOICES. IN MY. HEAD !"  
Actually, considering the I am projecting my speech so that anyone can hear-

"Please stop talking ! And existing! " Izuku pleaded rolling up his eyes as trying to talk to someone in the back of his head.

Not wanting to sound emo, but I did not asked to be born ! _ or created, I don't know. More like constructed from preexisting mental software.

" ...There is no reason you guys cannot reach a mutually comfortable coexistence." Yog tried. " What would you like to be called."

"You wan't to name it ? really?" "Dialog gets easier with names."

"Word based dialog anyway." Word based dialog anyway. Reimu and the voice shrugged at the same time

"what other kind of dialog even is ?" Izuku asked, puzzled ( and more than a little exasperated of tiredness.)

You would be surprised.

"See - he can keep all kinds of knowledge for you. And If I am not wrong, Nyar said he used telecknsis to stop your babbling earlier right ?""

The greenet nodded hesitantly.

"Well, it seemed that he was ... deluded into existence with a reason. Your mind will not need to change that much in the mental departments because he will be taking care of most upgrades."

Izuku weighted the information for some instants before the voice interrupted him.

You guys could also take measures to erase me. No need to beat the option around the bush - you are thinking about. " I wasn't -". No need, or use, on lieing to me partner

Damn it - just - Aargh. I can deal with this! I can't think ! I can't even think without you ( me -damn it ) listening. I don't got the emotional baggage, or ethical, or knowledge , or any of what one needs to - to decide what to do with a -a sentient - or not - voice- person in their head. I mean, what

evenonedowithhavingtovoicesandthe2beingyoubutthinkingdifferentandwhatiswill? Anddoyouevengotrights?Arewejust1persontalkingtoitself?

And for the second time that day, his mouth was shut by a telekinetic hands

I understand this might be a mindfuck for you. But trust me : There is nothing worryingly wrong about reprogramming your mind to get ready of a defense mechanism. And do not get me into a discussion about personality and sentience and the meaning of been a person because really that never gets nowhere. In the end It all comes down to treating your A.I. s better. " AI ? " Most  
recent discussions on the nature of being or not alive and deserving the treatment alike of those reserved for humans are talking about A.I. The smartest arguments say that, in doubt, just treat your robots good anyway.

"...  
I have no idea on what to say to that."

Kk. Do not say anything right now if you do not want to.I really can do anything you want even If you don't understand it yet. The voice said, with a new kindness in it's tone.

It was so much like himself but with a mantel of tiredness that made it sound older. He could not avoid imagining his own face, with half closed eyes and a serene comforting smile. Like he was saying it was all really gonna be ok.

" Your name... What would you like it to be?" Izuku asked.

the face he was picturing in his mind seemed surprised for a instant before returning to a bigger smile, with hapiness mixed in his calm.

Well ... considering the reason I was even brought to existence... Eiyū sounds appropriate.

"Eiyū... Nice to meet you. I will be at your care." Izuku said, bowing to the imaginary copy of him before his eyes.

Only to be completely startled when the copy patted his head.

"A- are you real - I mean physically - right now?"

Heh, yeah. I have materialized a avatar so we could talk face to face like half a minute ago. Eiyū shrugged, seaming more relaxed and happy. You were looking straight into my eyes the hole time, how did you not noticed? He asked a bit too amused.

" I thought I was imagining you !" The boy barely yelled, a bit of a higher pitch than he would like to admit. " And you guys didn't say anything !"

" You seemed to be having a moment... with yourself." Yog said, smirking.  
Hisashi rolled his eyes at his Nephew and walked to his sons first avatar.( They grow up so fast.) " It seems you also have enough gripe over time, space and matter to create a functional avatar...

Wanna try testing up your other 'quirks' son?"

And as black pharao predicted : Joy exploded in his son eyes at the prospect of finally having powers of his to wield.

" Yes ! Are you ready, Eiyū ?" Plus Ultra, partner.

Chapter End Notes

Eiyū is one of the words that can be translated as " Hero ". Been that Izuku started this hero's Journey in other to become a hero it seemed fitting.

Also - There is still time to you guys make suggestions on what powers should Izuku have.

**Hate Monday's **

With all the craziness of the last two days Izuku completely forgot that he would actually have to go school still.

_Can you believe just how much everything happened from Friday morning to now. _

Indeed. a eventful weekend you had partner. Eiyū Answered in his mind, as Izuku stared himself in the mirror.

His messy mob of hair now had tiny shining blue, red and stars.

" Morning!" Reimu said, having slept in the Midoriya apartment the night before just in case Izuku accidentally gawks pulses in the waves of reality in his sleep like he did Saturday — not that the greenet was aware of it. As long as he knew his grandpa just wanted to try a sleepover after seeing it in a show.

The walk to school was pleasant as the young demigod, his mental construct and the old multiversal demiurge horror chatted about sweet nothings.

It was sad that they didn't got to school, though. " OI ! YOU CRAZY BITCH !"  
The greenhead tensed. _Almost forgot about that. _

Bakugou, with the intensity of a rabied pomeranian, stormed in their direction.

Izuku mind started to think about ways of getting out of this with the minimal trouble possible when Eiyū, internally, reminded him :

He cannot hurt you anymore, you know. Your made of holle different form of matter skin inwards. His maximun output will probably give you the same feeling of being under the high noon sun. (Or what it used to fell like )

" What the fuck did you freaky ass did to me last time?" He practically barked as his palms lith on and smoked. " What the fuck is your quirk ?"

Looking at Reimu Izuku couldn't distinguish any emotions. She Stared down at The Great Katsuki Bakugou, future high hanking hero and unmistakable prodigy as he was no more than a turd on the road. And the blond knew that, knew the same look he gave to all the nobody' s around ( hers was less about the others value being beneath herself and more about specific personal disdain. But he would not notice or care about that ) it just made him furious.

" What are you staring retard? Answer me or I fucking kill you ! "

Reimu only tilted her head and asked : " what you really wants ? Because I know just answering the question won't bring you peace... Thus anything ever do by the way ? "

"WHAT ?!"  
"Thus anything ever brings you peace?"

Katsuki, who's fuse was already short, and subconscious had already labeled Reimu as the worst person ever, launched himself in a desperate animalistic atac.

It was a irrelevance. It wouldn't end up on injuries of any kind. But... but the mere intention — the absurd ! — of Katsuki clains of violence and dominance over the world around him — it-it was **disgustin **

The default emotion to facing the living factory of testosterone and nitroglycerin that was his childhood friend — Friend? You made him a living complex in your life. The face guilt. Guilt of your own lack, your wrongness. You made it so because If you are not wrong, the rest of the world is. And If the world is wrong, **You can HATE ! **

I- I ... **HATE! **

Catarses.  
Ah very healthy Thing

... Though some might argue against it when seeing what got out of it

~~~  
Katsuki was supernaturally mad.

This insane bitch — who apparently shears Deku s blood, because Of Course she would! — appears out of nowhere with a freaky villain Quirk and for the first time in his life, Katsuki feels like he could actually die.

Not that he believed he would. But whateverdrug she released on the air( he researched and found out descriptions of bad trips way to much like that ) , made him feel like the world was breaking and his heart and brain were gonna become pulp.

Rigth after recovering himself that morning he ran up to schoo to interrogate the shit out of her — but she and Deku were not to be seen.

He could not go to the nerds house and ask about her location ( auntie Inko were not to be involved in any of the problems her spawn brought to this world) so he waited to catch them in their way to school on Monday.

He just had to wait in the tunnel Deku always ha de to cross every morning and - BANG.

" OI ! YOU CRAZY BITCH !"

" What the fuck did you freaky ass did to me last time?What the fuck is your quirk ?" She just stared at him like she did not understand. The fuck was she playing?

" What are you staring retard? Answer me or I fucking kill you"

" what you really wants ? Because I know just answering the question won't bring you peace...Thus anything ever do by the way ? "

"WHAT ?!"  
"Thus anything ever brings you peace?"

She was-was TOYING him. Looking down on him like he was some sort of fool... NO ! FUCK HER ! He would show her ! Make her bow to him !

Or at least he intended to before something grabbed his face and he felt the familiar smells of nitroglycerin. Then a very unfamiliar pain.

His mouth and nose got burned so hard he could not muster the jaw control necessary to scream ; His eyes yield as acid smoke he knew to well blinded him ; he fell to the ground knowing that If his body wasn't inherently tougher than most so that he could tank the cheer force and hit he himself produced, that probably would have made him pass out.

After a sevral instants in pain on the ground listening to yells he couldn't understand and what sounded like roars He mustered enough will to open his eyes.

Dam how he regretted doing so.

What was in front of him could only be described as a monster. No Quirk could bring this horror into the world

The thing was a red chaotic mass of anger and defeat that burned to look at. He identified the roars as coming from it's cruely shaped snarl of teeth. Was it grimacing to him? It felt like it was. It felt like it wanted to break him in a thousand pieces- put him together- and then break him again. Like it wanted him to feel like his life was a pathetic excuse of existence with zero value. And - and it smelt like smoke and nitroglycerin.

He passed out

~~~  
" What - WHAT IS —?"

" Oh. Nice depiction kiddo. Had no idea you would be that good of a dreamer so fast." Reimu said, sounding she was complementing a child on their drawing skills ( What wasn't so far from the truth )

" Eiyū, What the FUCK?!"

Don't look at me. I was just trying to make you face your unhealthy mind patterns. Face reality to deal with your neuroses, you know. Had no idea you could manifest stuff like that all on your  
own. The mind-made said, defensive, but far from stressed. Never underestimate the power of the subconscious mind I guess. Pretty impressive

" Dual Warping. To alter the world both rationally and irrationally... Cool."  
I know right ? He just wished for Bakugou to experience the other side of —

" CAN YOU TWO FUCKING FOCUS AND MAKE THAT THING GO WAY!" " Ok Ok, relax kiddo. " Reimu said, waving her hand.

With stress building up as never before, Izuku whatched her calmly walk to the red abomination of hate and resentment. With her delicate hand she touched the asphalt close to the base of the things sharp form. In a click the tunnels flor opened like a basement trapdoor and the avatar of his hatred fell into a black nothingness. Explosions rang in the boys ears, but happily the door-floor-asphalt closed itself muting the revolt of newborn slave.

" Ready and done." Reimu said getting up and walking Kaachan's direction.

Izuku followed, more than a little skittish of walking true ground that just swallowed a monster in direction of a certainly injured human, which he himself was guilty of injuring.

The blond child's face was melted with 2 degree injuries from the chin ( Oh my god ! is that bone !?) up to the nose ( no more nose. Ohgodohgodohgod)

"What are you going to -

He did have time to finish before Reimu ripped Bakugou s destroid face of like it was a mask leaving a perfect model- handsome face in place. ( hack, it looked even smoother than before.)

" wha..

" I told you to relax. We probably could bring him back from the dead If it came to it. " She said burning the old-face-mask(-whathafuck) thing into oblivion. Objectively destroying all fiscal evidence of what just happened.

"I-I  
I think you better sit down and try to calm your horses.  
— Yeah. I will do that."  
with slow steps and a baffled expression, the teen approached the nearest wall and squat on the

asphalt.

Missing another morning of school — young Izuku sat in the dark tunnel with his grandfather and the unconscious form of his childhood bully ( well that's more accurate.) and spent that morning reflecting what truly means to be a god.

**Do Not Tell Me Of What You Know Not, BOY ! **

" You should relax, you know." Reimu tells her, still shaken, grandson.

" I could have killed him. I could have ended a life with a mere wish today. Ho-How do I supposed to be calm ? "

" I told you already. There is almost no mistake you can make we can not fix."

She is rigth. The power to undo —

" Shut up, Eiyū !"

Hey do not take this down on me. For all that I knew, at most you would brake one of his arms and shoo him off.

" All that drama is not good for you. "

" Drama ? You do not understand what hurting someone until near death means!? Heck what I am saying - You not human you do not understand shit !"

Silence  
Grandfa-  
" No. " It was a simple and firm tone. Firmer than he ever heard of from the girl.

Girl who at the moment stoped being a girl. The jovial teenage form substituted for an andronginous elder who remembered Izuku to much of a picture from a warzone.

The face was scared by time and the eyes had unbelievable bags which indicated a individual who probably only had enough sleep to keep its brain from forcing themselves into a coma.

" I did not see three nonillions of lives trough end ending. I did not see it because someone blinded me and after beating me up hard enough to take all my self and make me fall into a 30 billion ear nap to recover.

But I felt it. I fell all the happiness and pain of all these existences as it was all happening inside of my head.

I was all of them !

Do not believe I know not horror and pain and guilt. I lived it, through skins more human than yours. "

Izuku did not — could not !— say nothing to that.  
" You have people to clean whatever little mess you make boy. Do not whine ! "

And with that time froze over a small space where the elderly avatar was and Izuku was left alone to his guilt.

**Learn to be something else **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Izuku was, most definitely, feeling like a little shit.

Injuring an innocent - check; Upsetting the first person who was nice to him in years - check ; Creating a freaking abomination that should never have existed - check.

Risking being repetitive, I advise you to stop being dramatic "Than what I am supposed to do?" He spat impatiently.

Learn with your mistakes. Eiyū said as If was the most obvious thing in the are truly just energy—you fell it and, if you do not desire them, just do not feed then with thoughts and will and they will pass by. This is especially true for you who's subconscious got a little more pull on this world.

" You speaking just like her. Like anything of this was meaningful. He he , you aware that for all that it's worth I should go to jail for what I did." The greenet complained to the empty air with a despaired tone to his words.

You mistake yourself...  
Eiyū form appears of the thin air grabbing izuku out of his ground. ... to presume you know what's worth or not.

And although izuku has been suplexed before ( Bakugou reall hates to have someone turn their backs on him ) been suplexed straight into a wormhole is way more mindfucking.

" Hey what the fuck." He spat, his head and trying to move into a sitting position. That was the most he said though since the view stole him of words.

They were now a few foot of the edge of a cliff - higher than any skyscraper than the young human has ever seen in his short life. Below him he saw moving wings ( not flapping - but moving somehow ). the sliding air of the flight thing rising beyond their mirant point smelled like green apples and knowledge. seeing the flying monster he wondered what kind off mad anti-Darwinistic evolution would conceive a butterfly with a red orb for a head and more pale cotton wings than a caterpillar has legs. the monster did not stayed in his mind for long thou, since its passage gave place to a vision that would burn in his mind for days to come.

They seemed o be at a canyon. Ravine's cut into the earth's sponge-looking dark blue crust so irregular he could not imagine how anyone could cross through it; shining crystal translucent trees carpeting the most surfice areas ; fungi of all the rainbows shades adorning the more abstract art than a colony of deaf eating cells ; semblance of tornados flowed through the violet sky dragging indigo dirt to color it's outlines ; and he could be just imagining it, but the white sun seemed to shine a bit brighter

_Be-beautiful _

" what —  
And then Eiyū pull him down the cliff.

Izuku fell facing the bottom covered in spikily crystal trees. Ohgodwhatwhyyy?! AAAAAHH !

Why are you afraid? THINK ! At that Izuku paused.

Sadly his thinking process wasn't fast enough to prevent him from landing in the glass sharp crystal trees at surface.

Shards of trouble

"OOOOUuu-wait?" _It doesn't hurt (?) _

The teen got up with no trouble and moved out of the crater his fall had caused, confused but effortlessly moving the shards around him. Behind him his first construct rover in the air like some smug god.

Hmn. honestly thought that you would learn to fly with that. Not very tropy partner. "You brought me here just to throw me of a dam cliff ?!"  
Not really. We are in a trip to give you perspective.  
"How so ?" He asked eyeing his double warily as he slowly descended to the ground.

Human beings are, in all their complexity, still slaves to some fundamental mechanisms. The biggest of all, the prime directive always lurking in all their actions, is survival. Even the most selfless or foolish that end up dying for their own accord, do so in prol of the survival of something more dear than their physical existence - their **ego**.

You yourself created me as part of an effort to save your ego.

Tell me, what is the most powerful quirk manifestation ever registered? He asked. His toothless grin widening.

"Well... Luciana Cisneros performance on Hurricane Luci is considered to be the greatest show of Power. Though Matthew Malloy explosion of Old Sydney ,Australia, had more raw energy liberated. It all goes back to the fundamental Quirk question of raw destructive or constructive capability vs espec -

I will cut you here. Eiyū said stopping what would very likely become a mumbling spree. Just keep those facts in mind while simultaneously been aware that there are approximately

228.000 kilometers of ravine between here and the closest body of water and the soil around this

planet has durability comparable to aluminum.

"By the way we still did not discussed the hole foreigner planet thing. I mean, heck Eiyū until I have never even been out of earth before today. This is big_

A weird tingling feeling in his muscles interrupted his line of thought.

Looking down he saw his body taking a familiar pose way. Moving out of his control "Are you_

**"Kadath **

his lips smirking with self satisfaction he did not understand but felt. Words like the intertiewned vibrations of macro-cosmos from different brains of real flowing out from him. He somehow understood what his other self was getting at

**SMmaAAAasSsShH **

Izuku was pretty sure his fist did not touched anything. The walls and ground of this place shattered anyway.

Land became dust. Dust rised to the skies. Together with caring with debris varying from izuku's size, to twice Mt. Lady's total size.

Thanks to me you were sparred the most mindbloowing truths been shove in your head all at once. Keept the same even though you changed. But you got to understand, slowly and gradually what you are — Who you are. Redefine your values and then...

The sound of water and waves invaded his senses. At the horizon a wall of violet water aproched.

Eiyū Waved his hand and the path of the water changed. Fastly but shyly the immense flow of what he supposed was the ocean parted - inundating all the space around the except a corridor of dry land formed between 90 foot tall walls of liquid.

...Rise  
A new men.

Izuku paused for a moment looking at Eiyū's avatar form. " Lead the way... Partner."

Eiyū just glanced Izuku one of his serene smiles and started walking the Moses's path he created out of the purple sea.

...

.

Izuku and Eiyū walked the Mustafu streets.  
" Throw me that speech just for ending up home at the end of the day.""

We do need to go to a training retreat. But is not like we can do it without asking mom and dad first. Plus properly apologizing to grandpa. Or do You prefer to disappear for 9 months and see what their reactions would be? "Heh, guess you are right."

Chapter End Notes

Hey Guys  
Sorry to say that but Exams month is here so I probably won't be posting for a few weeks.

but Hey, Izuku is taking a few months off earth. We can always pretend this is the time conversion.

Chapter Notes

**Back in Black **

So ... The exams month is over ! ( for now)  
and I am re-starting this with a shorty because : 1 I really want to get thing started already and 2 I think the next one is gonna be pretty long to compensate ( for my standards).

thanks everyone who is reading.

Bakugou Katsuki was angry.

Anger was the standard emotion for him. Under 70 % of his awaken hours were permeated by some form of it. What varies is the shade of said emotion. It could vary from ignorable annoyance to ( most routinely) to degrees of hot fury or cold rage.

At the moment he was feeling a type he did not experience months. Anger of what he did not understand. And through his entire life one thing always kept an green-highlighted place in that list= Deku.

The little fucker never made sense. Always sticking up where he shouldn't. Always refusing to understand he was the lowest of the low, a waste of space. Katsuki toyed to explain to him, for a decade he tried - but Deku never, ever, EVER! stayed in the dirt where Katsuki left him beat and bruised. The nerd always gets up.

It does not make sense ! It's wrong ! The quirkless fucker should not get anywhere near his path ! Pebble's should stay put in the road ! Side characters should not follow the hero ! Not in his fucking story!

But there he was.

After being gone for 10 months ( exactly on the Monday after his ' cousin ' moved in - bitch stay in school for only 2 fucking days- suspicious fucking cunt ) there he was at U.A s entrance exam.

He immediately thought about approaching and yelling at the nerd about ... about.. SOMETHING !

He would have If it wasn't for what he saw when Deku turned to face him. What he saw in those eyes...

They were still the same e sun's with a pupils, but somehow those little black dots of nothingness felt like tunnels. They dragged Katsuki like a black holes spaghettifing him and splitting him in two before launching him in a really crazy trip.

He saw the inside of a city of unofuscating lights whose buildings did not obey reason but tolerated rhyme;

he saw snarling fractal pattern creatures die by the most dirty and mechanical hands; he saw the sun. Saw something diving and drowning in its yellow plasma;

he saw a bird-humanoid thing caring a literal ton of books who's words literally whined and complained to get out of page ;

he saw the mountains giants slayed and a talking unbodied head laughing;

he saw a monster tearing through pantheons of miscellaneous gods — and he knew — just knew - he was not made to see this much.

Katsuki woke up ( did he fall asleep with his eyes opened or something?) to Deku snapping his fingers at his face.

"Hey Kaachan. Felling ok there?"

**Show Then Who You Are ! **

Chapter Summary  
entrance exam for a demigod.

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Katsuki woke up ( did he fall asleep with his eyes opened or something?) to Deku snapping his fingers at his face.

" Ahm- wha- what? I ... I... Deku? " the blonde blinked out in drowsiness like someone had him awake at 2A.M. " The fuck you are doing here Deku?"

_Yeah ! I did it ! _

Very well done partner. His adrenal is just normal and there is no sine of the memory at his mind. Eiyū Checked for him. He still had some difficulty with the most sensible processes like manipulating one's internal energies, but hell If he wasn't a fast learner. And to Hisashi was a great relief how eager to learn and adaptable his son was ( he half expected He refused to use skills madness manipulation, but the greenbean surprised him recognizing immediately recognizing the logical and creative uses to the dark arts [ and then refrain to calling then like that because Yog warned how cringe it sounded.] )

" What the hell is going on you shit face loser?! Why are you here? And ..." Bakugou trailed of rubing his head as trying to appease headache " ... why my head feels so wierd? "

" Your head ? Hmn... maybe is stress. UA's entrance exam is no small deal." He lied easily.

Izuku had learned a lot from his family this last months. Lying was one of his dad's favorite lessons. In the end of the day he was both messenger and trickster , one does not forget what was his occupation for 9 billion years.

" Yoouu ! " Bakugou roared as he grabbed Izuku by the collar of his ... suit?

Why the hell is this nerd wearing a suit? Bakugou thought giving notice Deku wasn't not dressed in a uniform, but rather in a suit one would expect a rich playboy man to weare. Night dark, slim cut with a red dress shirt and a dark green vest and tie combo.

" You quirkless fucker! what are you doing in here? Didn't I told you were not to try come licking the ground I will walk in my rode to glory?!" He barked . " Also , tha fuck are you wearing?"

To his surprised, Izuku did not flinch. Rather he looked happy to see Bakugou again.

"Well Kaachan, I pretty sure that if I followed every advice and command you gave you would be in a dimension of eternal torture right now." He answered, nonchalantly. " Plus, the suit is the human male uniform for our time and country." He Quoted Hisashi with a sly satisfied smile.

" what are - " Bakugous rant was cut mid sentence, and his face stuck frozen in a comic expression as faces sometimes do when a recording is paused while the recorded still talking.

From behind the ash blond a night-dark haired girl appeared.

Izuku just smiled.

" Hey Reimu." Izuku said spreading his arms for a hug.

After so many months Izuku was used to the warm greetings.

" Looking good kiddo" he said enveloping his grandson in his ( girly ) arms.

" Ahnm I-I am sorry?" A girl with a round face and a cute natural blush ( plus a embarrassment blush ) said, pointing to Bakugou with a concerned look. "Is he alright ? "

"Well..."  
Reimu and Izuku shared a look.

"This are not the droids you are looking for." Reimu proceed in making the iconic hand wave while Izuku face palmed.

"This are not the droids I am looking for." the girl repeated leaving them.

"Really now ?" The green head just deadpanned. "Come on, we are gonna be late."

"this test is freaking stupid ." Reimu said out loud.

" Don't speak so loudly. " his grandson whispered.

"But it Is. How would a telepath or a healer pass this shit? " She continued.

Grandfather and grandson discussed in whispers for a few instants before a older looking teen complain about than after talking to present mic.

"you two up there. your bickering is distracting. If come here with so little seriousness as to chat lie kids than you should just leave ! " The accountant faced kid said.

To that, the tan female raised a hand, and the green haired boy grabbed it and brougth it to the table - in a placating gesture for most who watched- as a way to prevent her from jedi the kids mind.

_Why did I ever suggest a family star was marathon ? Why? _Izuku cried in his mind. ~~~

After Present Mic finished his very video game ask introduction of the test the two of then got separated by the randomizing distribution process.

Izuku made his way to his testing grounds with more than a few weird looks being directed his way.

_Maybe the suit was to much. _He thought. _Oh wait, isn't that the girl who got Jedi-mind-tricked ? _The greenhead the brunette breathing as in some form of pre- test meditation.

I should probably check out If she is alright ( grandpa is not the most skilled. She might have after effects)

A hand on his shoulder stoped him.

" Your choice in clothing and disrespect of the silence of the lecture tells me you wish not to take this event seriously. That is your choice but do not attempt on interrupting other students. " the accountant looking dude ( who surprisely looked like Superman below neck) scolded him.

Behind him the young man could hear mockery. Comments in the line of : the competition will be easy this year or one less person to get worried about...

Typical.

Show everyone who you are. Eiyūs voice pronounced with a touch of smugness. Izuku followed his advice with a smile.  
A demons smile.

The greenhead neck-tilted until he had eye contact with the mockers behind him.

Around 20 teens immediately froze in fear. Although none probably would be able to explain why.

The stare just seemed to be at to many places at once- watching all of then ; the air just seemed to exit their lungs as If it was deleted from reality; Light seemed to exit their surroundings as fleeing the little freak ; but the worse was the smile- none have notice the little guys teeth were so sharp ... or red

" **Good luck for everyone. " **

The Superman accountant kid let go of him immediately.

Before he could say anything else-

" STAARTO ! " Present mics voice echoed. " WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE IS NO COUNTDOWNS IN LIFE. GO GO GO ! "

" Ok let's do it ! "  
The sound barrier broke.

At U.A. s teacher room 10 of the most renowned pro hero's at the district watched excitedly the next generation of their students show what they could do.

The crops seemed promising. 2 candidates though...

" This young lad in a fancy suit at ground D... what is his Quirk? "

Izuku flew through the city with wings made of crystalized blood. Deliberately slow enough to be catch by cameras. You can't get to excited or else you will do it to fast for people to see. Eiyū had remembered him.

" Okay ... first target. " he saw a two 3 pointers in the street below.

His arm quickly morphed in to a canon of darkgreen metallic flesh. And the street below was lit aflame. Black flames.  
In less than 4 seconds both the 3 pointers and the flames were gone.

There is more at 8 o'clock.

Izuku made a sudden turn in midair and crossed through a building as it was not there. Leaving the building somehow intact.

He saw a fully human empity street with 16 points worth of Robots, and smiled.

Crystal feathers launched from his wings like missiles demolished the streets far better than actual human made shells would.

Common partner, you can be more creative than that. Eiyū Cheered in his mind.

_Creative, hmn? _

Izuku retracted his wings an landed shiwfitly in another avenue where teenagers were trying to destroy robots.

He touched his hands together and separated them slowly. There where several red wires intertwining his fingers.

" **Palm of the puppeteer. " **

Before most teens could blink the robots in the streets were restrained by whites coming from all angles.

An than, in gesture to small for most to see, the green teen twisted his left fist. More 20 points worth of enemies were down. Severed to pieces.

UA ought to get impressed with that.

_You think? _

"How can he not have registered his quirk?! His 15!" " That's what the file says."

At one end of the table, All Might shivered with the possibilities flying through his mind ( all for one could not have survived! What If he passed it ? Or worse: what If he has offspring? )

Right next to him a rodent smiled madly.

" And he is not even the most interesting student we probably gonna sent you Aizawa." Nedzu chirped.

Azathoth was having fun.  
Parkour was fun, especially when one can stuck into walls and jump more than 50 meters.

In a diagonal motion from the 3 floor of a building to the ground he launched himself in a 3 pointer and ripped of the head with a the momentum and one hand.

Than he proceeded to jiu-jítsu lock the head of the nearest 2 pointer, smashing its neck between thighs.

As 2 more robots charged at the dreamer a giant wall of iron fell from the sky. Smashing the droids and isolating the alley where he and the injured purple haired kid was.

" Are you okay there?" He asked.

" Not minding the fact I got a broken foot before making a single point - Yeah I am great !" The tired looking lad spat.

" Don't be like that. Do you need much mobility for your quirk ?"

" No. My quirk controls people through voice commands. What means in the end I will be just around the same level of useless and wrong in the eyes of U.A. with or with or without a cane to help me limp. "

_Jedi _!

Azathoth observed the boys aura and read his mind searching for a motivation to not help him.

He found none.

" You are a good lad Shinsou." The dreamer said petting the boys head.

Shinsou was about to question what the strange girl was doingad how she knew his name, but a wave of power washed over him.

He got up on a spasm and realized he was floating 2 meters of the ground.

" Ever heard of The Force ? "

" That can't be." All migth spat out loud watching a previously defenseless boy cut a robot with a laser sword and smash another with his mind

A street away the girl who apparently empowered him was morphing into a colorful mass of psychedelic slime to devour the fearsome 0 pointer.

At a screen not far, he could spy a greenhead showing multiple skills he had a hard time believing sprout from a single quirk.

~~~  
Ochako Uraraka did not know who the kid coming at her direction was.

She did not know why he wasn't running away like everyone else... but something in her heart told her that...

" Is gonna be alright now. Because, I  
am  
here ! "

" CARCOSA

SMAAASHH ! ! !" Chapter End Notes

For those who got confuse :  
Izuku got powers similar to his father and grandfather. Here he is using Omnifarious level shapeshifting and reality warping to imitate lots of top heroes powers.

**Congratulations and Welcome to Your Hero Academia **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

"So he desintegrated the zero pointer with a punch?" Naomasa Tsukauchi asked, uncertain.

"And flyed around in blood wings, and used fire, and cut through a dozen of robots which what was essentially BestJeanist quirk."

"And her?"

" She summoned a lance, a sword, a 2 ton anchor she used as the weight of a combat chain, a steel wall and - believe me or not- a lightsaber; she also shot energy beans from her hands, short-circuited a robot, desintegrated another with a touch and somehow managed to shoot real bullets from the ripped of arm of a robot who supposed to be loaded with rubber bullets. Oh, and did ... "

All migth pointed at a picture in the tablet.  
" ...This , though I do not no how to put into words."

Tsukauchi' s face palled. "...Ok."

" And, on top of all that, she apparently gifted another candidate with a telekinesis and agility quirk midtes ! I mean, what else...

-Sighs-

I hate acuse youngsters of such serious acusations, but I know not what else to do. When talking of AllforOne any risk is an unacceptable risk." All Migth stated in a serious tone.

Tsukauchi only nodded.  
" Okay, I shall talk to then."

~~~  
" BUYA ! I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION"

Izuku could only smile as All Migth announced his admittion. He cared little for getting first place ( competitions did not determined how good of a hero one would become, anyway ) but could not avoid smiling after reading his grandfather humam alias on second place.

" Congratulations, son." " I am so happy for you Izuku." His parents beamed, patting his head and hugging his arm respectively.

" But as an addendum young Midoriya ...

The family paused, confused, to focus on the hero's words.

" ... It's required of you to come come at a reunion with the principle, accompanied of your legal guardians and quirk documentation for ...

" Well that was somewhat expected. " Hisashi said sighing. " Is not gonna be a problem son. " Izuku felt a bit worried at that.

honestly, he was hopping he would get in to later be questioned about his quirk ( because of couse they would ask questions. you get registered as quirkless for 13 years and suddenly appears stronger the most proimninet quirk users know. That was a 1 in 10 chance of been left alone ) and deal with the problem himself.

Involving his father in this situation was not ideal.

Dark morals of a deity .

_He has lived until now without doing anything he - that- you know. _

Correction : he didn't do anything you are aware of.

Before they (he) could continue the internal bickering a Loud - " CONGRATULATIONS." - resonated through the apartment.

Turning to the dor he saw his grandfather holding a cake while his uncles held out a congratulations sine they probably copied from a party-store.

"Happiness for your academic path-to-professional-dream thingy Izuku." Uncle Nyog'Sothep said, still confused by the human customs, but with good intentions anyway.

" I still not sure a war against crime is a smart choice of occupation though." Uncle Darkie ( Nickname for the "darkness between the stars ") said in a voice that belonged to a anime little girl to match his form.

" Oh relax, dad." Shub-Niggurath ( or just Shu-nee, as Izuku learn to call his cousin) said getting in after the others " Lets have this conversation in a moment other than the celebration, ok?"

"Yeah." Yog agreed getting at last, wearing a warm smile. " Today let's just enjoy Izuku's victory shall we."

Izukus preocupations dissolved as his home was filled with metaphorical warmth.

He had a big family that loved him and a chance to follow his dream. That's more anyone could ask for.

Chapter End Notes

So I kind of imagined Ich family members as it goes:

Nyog ( the nameless mist) as a young shaggy looking man with sand-nebula colored hair ( a bit like shaggy)

Darkie as a 12 year old with long wave black hair and fully black clothes. Voice of a mature loli

Shub in a cool One-Sama in Black letherpants an a black tanktop

**We Need To Talk with the Parents **

" Welcome Mr a Mrs Midoriya I am principal Nedzu and this is coordinator Matsuda." The rodent of unidentifiable species said in his everpresent cheerful tone.

Tsukauchi Only bowed, his practiced smile adorning his face. Nothing giving away the emotional tension of a disguised officer ready to question a possible villain.

" Sorry we are late. The traffic was horrible" The chubby lady said said and his headache pointed the lie.

The detective well knew All for One would not ever step in U.A. grounds - so this man would, at maximum, be one of his cronies. If he is even alive. He reassured in his head

If he was to be honest with himself, Tsukauchi could not imagine that — If the monster was alive— that his first move would be to send junior villains into U.A.

_Unless he was aware Toshinori was gonna teach here... _

He had to contain a shiver at that thought.

" The documents you requested are here Principal- sama... But may I ask : why you yourself is dealing with it? And why couldn't we just send the documents online? " Mrs Midoriya asked, with no trace of irritation at her voice. Just ordinarily curious.

Nedzu, in all his intellect had come with a perfectly believable excuse to the anormal procedure. It was no struggle for the hyper analytical mammal to understand and manipulate the human mind.

Naomasa thou, paid no attention to the principals joyous monologue, being to distracted trying to deduce why was mister Midoriya staring at him.

~~~  
Humans were predictable creatures.

Their reason a simple game-mechanic to follow.  
And their emotions easy enough to perscive through his senses.

The crawling caos understood what was going on the second he took a look at the supposed coordinator s internal energies.

He would admit he spend a bit of time trying to puzzle Nedzu's charater together. The little humanoid rodent eyes were dark and insane with knowledge and his internal energies indicated a very peculiar emotional and psychological makeup.

The plain looking man though was as transparent as it gets.

He had the typical internal patterns of someone trained to putting a fake identity to find out information. The way his hipocampus reacted when Nedzu lied ( and of course the trickster could smell mortal lies a mile away, if he was paying attention) also gave away his quirk to.

_Haha They send an lie detector after us. _

" So, about your sons quirk-

" Our son' s quirk is a Emitter-Transformaion hybrid. It allows him to manipulate matter and energy in away that ignores the prime laws of physics. He called it **Outer- Overrule **, very creatively I must add, because his **outer **influence **overrules **the basic coding of existence. " Hisashi says smile that could be either proud or smug, you would never be able to tell.

While Nedzu remained collected the plain looking man seemed to demonstrate surprise ( with well masked fear) in his feature. Hisashi' s smile grew wider.

" he had not registered it yet because he only awakened that ability a few months ago in an unhappy accident." Hisashi putt his face in a impeccable mask of guilt. " he had almost drowned in a family Tripp's to the beach. His extreme stress unlocked the adrenaline necessary his quirk to activate - the boy parted the sea and saved hinself while I was non the wiser inside the hotel."

Inko took his hand as they had trained before coming to the meeting. The perfect image of a wife comforting a guilty husband.

" If not for he awakening my grandmothers quirk Izuku would have died. I thank all the gods for his gift." Hisashi finished, observing the plain man's brain.

No sine of the hormonal spike like when the principal lied about the mans identity or Inko lied about the traffic.

_ easy.  
I may need to kill the rodent though. To dam smart. _

_Uuh, maybe I could give him a brain cancer and arrange a miraculous recovery after Izuku graduates? _

**We are High Schoolers ... Bloody Hell **

His first day at U.A. Highschool.

It was kind of funny even. He supposed that after all the realms he crossed Highschool wouldn't be nothing, but he still felt a little anxious seeing the building from afar.

" Hey kiddo, are you listening?"  
" Ah sorry Reimu. I spaced out for a bit. The building looks pretty impressive doesn't it?" " Eh kinda... with Cementos in the staff they probably can economize a lot in construction. He really researched as you suggested, hmn...

but anyway... As I was saying - Yog actually found some scientific explanation to how reality Warping could be used to grant one telekinesis through permanent brain alteration. The principal seemed so exited with the possibilities he forgot why he called us there and spent around half an hour talking to Yog."

Izuku chuckled at that.

" Wow, this dor is huge." Izuku said. " Do you think is an accessibility need for giant students?" "Hey, you are the kid in the suit ! " A bubbly voice called from behind.

The source of the voice made the young demigod wonder if there was a patron god of fluffy cuteness. Beacause this girl must have some supernatural blessing to be this radiantly sweet. He sweared he could smell marshmallows from her. Wait -is her quirk having a body made of

marshmallows? He could see some good utilities from that.

"Pleasure. My name is Iroko Reimu and this is my cousing Midoriya Izuku." Reimu introduced then both after notecing Izuku was staring for a bit to long.

" Ochaco Uraraka it's really nice to-  
" If you are here to make friends better be giving up now." A gruffly voice said

The three teens ( well , 2 teens and the teen looking avatar of a Amortal being) were met with the image of what could be described as a catarpillar man.

" get in the classroom already." The catarpillar man ordered.

" Wait ... you were not there in the hallway when we first arrived... that means you had someone carry you hear, or ... you came here walking and just put the sleeping bag on to shock us ! " Reimu rationed.

The gruffly charming face of the man flared in surprise before frowning.  
" Do not repeat that in front of the class. " He scolded. " And get in already !"

"We shall do a quirk assessment exercise. " The hobo said Throwing a ball up and down. _This guy feels like slug. Slow. I don't like that. _Katsuki thought  
" Quirk training in the first day ! That's UA for you! " One of the extras said and other cheered. "It sounds fun." A pink girl beamed right beside him.

" Fun huh?" What's the smirk for ? " So what about that the one who come up last in the total pontuation charge is gonna be expelled" _Oh I see... You a prick ! _

All the extras started to protest.

_Not like I care anyway. I will ace this shit already so I can interrogate Deku and his weirdo cousin. _

" Mydoria, you had the greatest pontuation at the entrance exam rigth?"

_BULLSHIT ! _Katsuki almost yelled. He did not know how the nerd had pulled that of ( fucking 103 points was a crazy number) be he would find out.

Deku only nodded like it was nothing. Like he was right where he supposed to be. Fucking infuriating !

" Try throwing with your quirk."

_Oh this is gonna be good. Show then what you are Deku ! _For the first time that day, Bakugou grined.

The green little fucker ( and is that blue and white glitter in his hair ?) walked into the circle and prepared himself.

Bakugou ' s grin disappear as the air started to smell like destroid ozone molecules and all the light in the field seemed to somehow be sucked to Deku's spot leaving everyone in twilight dark while the greenet was involved in a Black-Hole halo.

" **Event-horizon **

_What tha f- _

**SmMaAaAaAsSHhH !" **

~~~  
there was no boom. Some expected a boom and some did not know what to expect. The ball just seemed to vanish from existence a few inches from the boy's hand. The class was just woke by the teachers voice.  
"Infinity...didn'tknow themeasurementevengettothat"

**This Boy Makes To Much Assumptions **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Shouto todoroki was overwhelmed. He thought he knew power.

He has trained all his life with a man considered the number 2 hero. A " High A class quirk user " as the analysis community usually put.

He had studied, through videos and reports of fights, the most powerful there were.

All Might s figth against Iron Dancer thought him how S class Melee quirk users were;

Dark Knight and Eternal Prince Jester both  
showed him that with enough honing and competence a quirk user could reach way beyond what

his genetics would suggest;

Hurricane Luci broked down  
how powerful quirk manifestation could actually get, at the same time giving the future generations a imaginary p

ceiling of sorts.  
All in all - Shouto was pretty sure he was strong, and knew what being strong meant. Those two thou...

~~~  
" Iroko and Todoroki for the 30 meters dash."

o

Shouto observed intensily the dark-skinned girl walked to the mark.

That was something about her ...the way she kept her eyes at the ground but seemed to be looking atsomething b

He focused so much but somehow missed when she got by his side. She was ... offering her hand for him to shak He stared at her for a moment. She had a pretty face; well sculpted shim and cheekbones ; dark wavy hair that en

In the world of quirks eyes with no pupils and sparkly diamond shimmers are not much. ( so why does he feel sor _not like they were cutted that way _.. That was a weird thought.)

He does not shake her hand. She does not seem to mind.  
They prepare for the race.  
He focus on creating a ramp of ice just the right shape to give him impulse and momentum. He focus so much he From all he can catch : she jumped into a small train wagon ( with Speedwagon grafted in the latary and the portr Shouto finished a whole 2 seconds after her. Left dumbfolded as the wired girl got interrogated by the members o " That was insane !"  
" How did you even did that? "  
"Was that a mathafucking Jojo's reference?"  
" What is your quirk? "

e d

r

d a

f

That last one got the heterocromatic teens interest. He approached the crowd and try to focus in the white eyed g " Well I call it Real Dreamer. Is a reality warping ability - not much different from Izukus Outer Overule - only hi "The infinity boy. " The spiky redhead said." Wai so you guys are -

_Related. Of course. _

It all made to much sense in the cold boy's head.

_She is clearly a foringer. The Arabian genotype relates to a part of the world where quirkmarriges are still cultur probably have their plans very well organized. _

_And to breed __**2 **__reality warpers ( !? )  
There were no more than 13 significant realty warpers in the world's history. And now there are 2 of _

_then not only in my generation, but in my class _

Shouto Todoroki felt dread... but also felt challenged. It was a good feeling.

Chapter End Notes

So...  
what do you guys think on my take on Todoroki mentality.

And did anyone recognized the little references at the beginning?

i s

_a _

**Am I Going Insane **

Katsuki Bakugou was freaking out.

_what - when - how and why - But seriously : __**HOW?! **_

Deku, freaking Deku. Useless Deku. weakling nerdy Deku. The worst - The symbol of worst in Katsuki ́s book "Symbol of Victory" ( Yeah, he alredy started to rigth his autobiography ) had suddenly appeared at U.A. with a quirk. A Mother Fucking REALITY WARPING QUIRK !

He wanted to jump at the nerd and interrogate the leaving shit out of him, but... something told him that it was not a good idea. Something in the far back of his subconscious mind told him that he should not attack the nerd or something terrible would happen.

So he just watched, and tried to teoryse.

he saw Deku trowing a ball after somehow - in the nerds own words- distorting space in way so the ball could move fast with no need or consequence to newtonian forces ( _fucking nonsense ! _); he saw Deku lifting 400 Kg in weights in his arms a with no apparent efort, while growing focking Tokyo Gouhl tentacles to carry another 600 ; he saw 2 Dekus exist for a few moments - the fucker apparently moved so fast i the side way jump that the afterimage formed perfect illusion.

God , and his crazy cousin managed to be even worse

She summoned a fucking train to help her in the 100 meters dash ; She made a 6 foot tall Jenga tower with the weights ; she fucking reaped her arm of an - somehow , SomeFuckingHow- the arm mutated into a catapult mast she jointed witha wierdass steam punk machine that came out of nowhere and launched the ball.

_Is this even happening? Have I gone insane ? _

Sparing a look at Deku, Katsuki's brick-red eyes accidentally met the freckled boys emerald suns. A monster with a thousand faces looked back at him. And he knew the answer :

_Maybe I did. _

**Can the Migthy ... **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

All Might does not squeal. Ever !

he is a trained hero, that has situational awareness and nerve enough. He certainly does not squeal.

He did, however make an sound not to be categorized when he heard : "All Might Sensei ! "

Right behind him while he was trying to hide and observe ( not spy - all migth do not spy) o class 1- A.

_Ikoro Reimu _! He mentally jolted, but kept his expression neutral(... If you could call his permanent smile a neutral.)

It was the first time meeting the unusual girl up close, and it was... not what he expected.

Appearance wise, she was just a jovial pretty young lady one would find in any corner of Arabia but ... something was not right.

Her blind eyes stared at him with the energy of an insomniac at night. Somehow it made him fell like he was 15 again and under Nana's knowing gaze. What made no sense since the one staring up

at him was a child.  
No child had the right to be that knowing.

" What are you doing here, child? You should be with the rest of your class." He said gentle but firm, fully in hero mode.

" child... " She chuckled . Her voice permeated by something akin to grief or longing. Those galactic white eyes lost in thought.

" Young Iroko , you should —

All Migth paused at her sad smile. It had so much... weight in it.  
It was a smile of a soldier beaten up defeated beyond hope.  
It was the smile a small man writing poems at the dark.  
It was a smile of a mother, a father, an elder who growned up sleeping and was never young.

" Do You ... feel well youn- Miss Ikoro? " The blond man asked dazed. " Oh - I am ok sensei. I was just musing ...

Do you believe in God ? "

He probably should send her back to class ... but he felt he should give the girl in front of him honesty and attention. When your job and passion is helping people you kind off learn to recognize a person who needs it but does not show.

" I can't say I know the answer. Even at my age some big questions scape my attention. Why do ask ? "

She chuckled again.  
" I just wanted to ask : Do you think God can be a good person ? " _Well, that sounds like a red flag. _

" I wouldn't have an answer to that, since I never got the channels through which learn of spirituality... But you seem to be engrossed in this reflections. May I ask what spurred the interest ?" He said trying to get the odd girl to open up.

" Is jut a hard position, you know? To be the most powerful , the one who shapes the world. when you are like that everything that you done or did not done ... is always your responsibility. Everything there is isbecause you allowed it. every blow of wind ; every happy or painful birth ; every purposeless little life. to know that no matter what, everything is on you ! Your decisions , even refusing to make a decision, have consequences ( lots of bad ones ) that irredeemably are yours.

In that case, how can you possibly good ?" All Might paused at that  
"Young Reimu...  
He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

... Making decisions and living with the consequences is a ability. As everything of the kind, it is something you develop.

I understand why you decided to ask meof this particular subject. Having lived a long life with powers burdens and benefit's, I can assure you : it gets easier.

Just keep living and trying to be the best person you can be. No one has the right to ask more of you young one."

"But If my best ends up being awful? "

" To be a hero is to take that risk. Risk everything, but move to help for others.  
That's a hero's nature. That's their call. " The blond finished getting into a heroic pose of sorts.

Ikoro-san next smile seemed relieved somehow. " Thanks. "

Maybe Toshinori Yagi was going to enjoy being a teacher.

Chapter End Notes

Ikoro Reimu migth be more motivated to actually be a hero now.  
And bakugou and todoroki are gonna have to review themselves a bit.

I will try to pick up some pace from now on ( like can you believe more than 26 chap passed with us still in episode 5)

**To Look Like a Hero **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

" All Might is gonna be teaching us today." Reimu said like she was commenting on the weather. Izuku had no time to say anything before Uraraka asks.

" Wait how do you know that ?"

" Oh, I kind talked to him yesterday and-

" I. AM. HERE. " He booms, letting go of the door and all but bouncing to the desk at the front of the room. "Coming in through the door like a normal person ! "

The class erupts into excited talking as All Might jumps up on the desk and poses dramatically, and all Izuku and Reimu did was stare.

It's All Might, here, going to be teaching him. Izuku could not avoid grinning. That's his life now.

where a year and a half ago he would be alone, sad, and have near zero chance to reach his dreams - now everythingitwasallright,becausehisfamilywerehere.

Can't forget to cherish them all ; gratefulness is a virtue and a delight of human life.

_off course, partner ! _

̃ ̃ ̃

Azathoth smiled at the over-the-top blond man speaking enthusiastically to the teens.

Before the Dreamer the blond, Nyarlathotep had made the man sound like a buffoon off cheap ideologies and cartoonish personality ; Izuku made him sound like a paragon of everything that was right, more idealization than man ; and the internet had given him mostly superficial bullshit, and a few insights.

But after talking to him the Daemon sultan had traced a profile of his own :

All Might was just a simple man with a desire to help and a funny mask-personality. He was an OK guy and maybe yould be fun having him as a high school teacher

̃ ̃ ̃

"Foundational Heroics!" All Might says in a voice that could rival Present Mic's in volume. "In this class, we'll be building up your foundational skill set for work in heroics through various trials and tests!"

"With that, let's jump right in, beginning with..." There's a dramatic pause, and All Might pulls something out from behind his back; a block, emblazoned with the world 'battle'.

And to go with your first battle," All Might continues, and a few gasps echo through the classroom as the wall on the far side of the room is suddenly home to a series of shelves sliding out from within.

"The gear you requested to match your quirk!"

The class erupts into excited noise as All Might tells the class to get changed and meet him at Grounds Beta before disappearing out the door.

The class erupts into excited noise as All Might tells the class to get changed and meet him at Grounds Beta before disappearing out the door.

Izuku takes his time putting his costume.

There are just to many sistems at work in the few layers of materials it takes a while to check If everything is operational.

Take your time. There is more intelligence in the suit than the best artífices of mankind.

_Hehe. Dad and Yog may had exaggerated a bit. _

[ The King in Green is fully online] his suit earned in a robotic voice resonating in Izukus Mind. " Wow Mydoria, your suit is so manly !"

Faster than Izuku could respond, more than a dozen of eyes were on him, making the greenet feel self conscious.

You have been stare down by the continent sized eyes of Urzian and a bunch of teenagers in a changing room make you nervous ? Give me a break. Eiyū said, more laughing than actually scolding.

But he had a point.  
Izuku Mydoria held his head high as he putt the laughing magician's mask on. "Thanks. It's home made, and I am very proud of the design."  
~~~

Bakugou Katsuki good mood was did not last long.  
He had been content with his new Gauntlets. Which would help him kick even more ass than he

already could ( or at least spare him body demage during asskicking activities ).

Plus All Might had announced combat training - what was for Bakugou as a candy store was for a overweight kid.

It was seemingly a good evening ahead of him... Until Deku appeared.

The nerd was wearing a bodysuit that looked like was made of flexible dark metal with a ethereal glint to it - Katsuki heard something about " aloy of the living tribunal" or some shit;

His hands and feet were covered by a gauntlet-boot combo that pretty much looked like were stolen from Iron Man ( not that it was possible, since the hero had destroyed all his armors before his funeral in 2026) ;

Trough his abdomen and chest nine multicolored gem stones formed a wierd constelation he did not reconize ( although his subconscious, connected with the collective unconscious of humanity, wanted him to marvel at such simétric representation of the tree of life. And part of him wanted to laugh at the knowledge there should be a 10* stone were the crotch should be. ) ;

His waist was involved in a red utility belt which held a sort of green cloth that covered where his lowest parts suposed to be and ended right before his kneelevel;

In his shoulders a dark green cape that could have belonged to doctor doom ( which, again, was impossible since the villain had disappeared after a fight with captain America and the fantastic 4, more than a ceuntry ago) covered him and added a hood that hid the upper part of his face , while the lower part was covered by a smiley half-mask that seemed to be made of darkwood and painted white where the grin should be.

He looked ... looked... ( terrifying ) powerful.  
He looked more solid and real than anyone and anything around.

How dare he !?

How dare he jump into Katsukis story and call all the freaking hollofotes to him.

The person he had become ( what Katsuki even was close to that) was infuriating.

Katsuki prayed to any god that would listen to give him a chace to put the nerd back in his place.

" Now I should explain the exercise we will bw doing today." All Migth beamed, and Katuki felt a sense of dread for some reason.

Chapter End Notes

Izuku' s suit was very much inspired by God King Doom.  
Any suggestions to Reimu's suit ? Or how their fights should go?

Already warning that the class composition and fights randomization will go differently than canon. Can you guess how?

**Something About Him **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Matches

Katsuki Bakugo & Mashirao Ojiro (Team D)vsIzuku Midoriya & Fumikage Tokoyam (Team A)  
Shoto Todoroki & Momo Yaoyorozu (Team E) vs Iroko Reimu & Eijiro Kirishima (Team C)

Ochaco Uraraka & Tsuyu Asui (Team H) vs. Iida Tenya & Hanta Sero (Team J)  
Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro (Team G) vs. Ibara Shiozaki & Mezo Shoji (Team I) Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido (Team B) vs. Monoma Neito & Hitoshi Shinsou (Team F)

the list of teams and matches was made public and Izuku did not feel well.

After what happened under the tunnel he really did not want to risk being against Bakugo in any sort of confrontation. Heck, even with his training he still was afraid he could loose grip on his rage and -

Negative beliefs are the first to be discarded.

You got no rational reason to believe you would lose control. And aside from trying to ask All Might to switch the teams or straight out give up you ain't got many options.

_Well that is- _

Be pragmatic. What are your motivations ? Risks? Rewards?

"Midoriya ? " A Baritone voice calls. " Is there anything preoucupating you ?" The bird boy in dark cloak asks, solemn and with a genuine kindness to his concern.

Izuku pondered.

_I do not want to ruin this exercise for him, just because of my self doubt. I wanna be someone the inspires and help people. _

_Atta boy! _

" I am fine." The green head said with a confident voice. " Shall we go? " ̃ ̃ ̃

Fumikage couldn't really say how he felt about Midoriya. He was STRONG. That was much obvious from his demonstrations at Aizawa's test the day before. Most likely the strongest in their class, with the white eyed foreigner flower been the only one in equal footing.

He also had style - I took a lot of composure to not droll over the dark ethereal metal of the freckled boy suit ( so damn cool !).

But there was an air of wrong clinging to him. Dark Shadow was gaining his powers from negative emotions in the user. Which was the main reason he had such a good control over his own. That was why the demon inside of him could feel, to a certain degree, the emotions from the people around him.

And Midoriya screamed danger.

He couldn't really point it out, couldn't really understand it himself. A part of him knew he didn't want to dig. Because Bakugou was violent and explosive, a bomb with a hair trigger. His danger was that of a shockwave, fast and out of nowhere. Midoriya's was like the dark after a nightmare.

Every second beside him felt like a few seconds in absolute dark before you remember who you are and If you are safe.

You do not think, you just feel there is something there, something you do not know or understand.

Something worse than pain or death. -

**Th**ere _**is NoTing **_b**Ut Fear**. -

By all accounts, with such a vibe, Midoriya should have been the final boss in a horror game But his voice was reassuring like no but All Might has ever been.

Chapter End Notes

So what do You guys think?  
Oh and any suggestions for Izuku and Reimu 's hero names?

Chapter Summary

**How Not to Be a Warrior God **

Izuku VS Bakugo You all!  
And is gonna be way less interesting than you are imagining

Izuku was wavering.

He could very easily block all entrances by force fields or mater barriers ;

He could create a space loop, locking the heroes on going up and down the first floor until time runs out;

Heck. He could just knock both Kaachan and Ojiro out at a distance with madness manipulation - he would not even have to move from where he stands ;

But that would be overkill.

It would ruin the exercise for Ojiro and Tokoyami, and make him look like jerk. it's not what he want's.

So he makes a easy decision ~~~

" Wait, Bakugou. We can ́t just bark in there with no plan. There is a difference between bravado and stupidity." Ojiro Tried, just to have a small, harmless, but still loud, explosion sent his way.

" I Said to fucking shut up and live me alone, monkey ! I will not sneak around like a pussy ! I am fucking toasting Deku and that chicken , and you gonna be next If keep nagging me " Bakugou say, conjuring his so familiar anger ( his best defense mechanism)

" We can ́t- we -

" Are not very smart If you just take the most predictable course of action imaginable" Mydoria ́s voice echoed in the hallway and it took a couple of seconds for then to realize he was behind then ( what made no sense until ojiro remembered he could teleport)

and heck If he was not an intimidating figure.

His whole body was covered in metal but the skin-tight quality of the dark-metalic jumpsuit made clear the boy had muscles to rely on even without his quirk. His hood was on and nothing but a distutbing wide smile and shinny green eyes could be seen.

_How do you even fight a quirk like that anyway ? _The blond thought. The only plan he had was a surprise attack and Bakugou kind of ruined that.

now all that - _Wait... _

_Is Midoriya taking a martial arts stance? Why? With his quirk he should easily- _

Bakugou ́s train of thought seemed to go faster than him because he yelled :

" Are you fucking kidding me ?! Do you really look down on me so much to think you can beat me without using your Quirk ?! You are so freaking DEAD !"

Bakugou launched at him white fire and brimstone in his eyes.

And - Although he kind of was prepared to see the unexpected from Midoriya- what the greenet did next was very unexpected.

He performed a simple Jiu-Jitsu move on the explosive boy.

_Wait- Is he REALLY gonna fight without his quirk ? _

Mashirao had not much time to think though, because Tokoyami ́s quirk came to him like a bullet.

the tailed boy had little more than a moment to dodge before the flexible bird-thing made a twist of trajectory and was on him again.

Ojiro tried punching, but the bird-thing was solid like a stone.

_Damn it - this thing is too strong ! I do not know If even my tail will do more than stun it. _

Even in his battle concentration- he could still hear Bakugou getting his ass kicked.

Dodge to the left, slap Bakugou ́s arm away, break his nose with the back of your left hand, punch the solar plexus to take out his breathing. Pretty easy.

Of course he had to watch out for those palms when closing the distance, but the battle ground was in his favor. Bakugou was mainly a mid-range fighter, at the advantage if the opponent was 1 to 3 meters away. If he could keep as close the blond in a grabbing distance, in a 7 meter wide hallway he could avoid getting any major explosion ( since the blod was not 1005 resistant to the heat and sting of the blows. /What generally would not be a problem -but could become on If he was forced to make a boom at less than 40 cm from his face)

He has great fighting instincts but is inexperienced.

50 seconds in and he had Bakugou on the roaps. He wondered If that was enough to satisfy the semblance of challenge everyone expected from a fight. _Should he knock him out with a strike to the temple? Maybe use the capture tape? _

Wait- What is he doing?

" FUCKING DIE, DEKU ! ! !" Echoed in the hallway as Bagukou pulled the trigger in his grenade gauntlet

A cacophony of yellow and orange consumed everything.

~~~  
"Oh my god ! He is crazy"

" All Might sensei, You got to go Help !"

" No he doesn't ́t" Azathoth ́s calm voice cut through the students panic like a knife. It was so certain it made everyone pause. ( That and he used madness manipulation to make everyone chill out. )

In the smoke and debris a noise much like a sonic boom was made.

the dust cleared and standing in the exact same place with no scratch or burn at all was Mydoriya. His mask was in his hand and hood was down.

And he seemed pretty angry. ~~~

**" Are You Insane ?! You could have seriously hurt someone !" **The Green head screamed in a voice that sounded like screeching crumbling off a dam. And It was not water that waited in the other. Oh no, it was horror

Snap out off it ! You are gonna traumatize the dudes over there ! Eiyū called him out.

_Shit ! _

Tokoyami and Ojiro were trembling as the had seen a shoggoth. " H-Hey are you guys alright ?"  
And that is when Dark Shadow goes berserk.

**That was rather fun - let's not do it ever again ! **

All Might really was out of his dept.

Being a teacher would be enough out of his comfort zone with normal students. But these kids were getting to redefine his notions of crazy .

Not only having to deal with reality warpers ( still suspects ), now he apparently had to deal with teens with psychotic anger and mad shadow demon quirks.

demon who was now running havoc and destroying the building he intended on using for today exercise.

And I ain't even in the job for 2 whole hours !? " All Might sensei !"

Swallowing up his spiral of negativity, Toshi planted the most reassuring smile in his arsenal and declared :

" WORRY NOT YOUNGLINGS. BECAUSE I AM HERE ! STAY SAFE WHILE I ASSIT YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS ! "

There is no chance for anyone to say anything before All Might is out of there - faster than mortal eyes could ( and the only immortal eyes there did not see anyway so... )

̃ ̃ ̃  
Mashirao so much did not sign for this shit.

getting their asses kicked in a exercise in the second day of school - sure, ok.

listening to the voice of the Devil ( because anyone who told him that was not what he heard from the greenheads mouth was a liar) and then being attacked by a shadow demon - that was not okay.

he could only thank his instincts for taking him out off the way before one of the beasts talons could reach him.

running away and jumping through the first floor window might not be very heroic , but fuck it - the building seemed to be in the brink of collapse

his luck ( guilty as he is by saying that) was that the monster seemed to focus on Midoryia more than anything. not following the tailed blond

as the structure cracked thanks the monsters enlarging form he was about to start praying for a miracle before - miraculously? - the hole building evaporate out of thin air.

leaving Midoryia and darkshadow with enough free space to an tense standoff

the ( unhooded and unmasked) boy did not seemed preoccupied though. If it made any sense Mydoria looked... curious.

just what the hell was he ?

and in another note how Bakugou ended up passed out at his feet ? ~~~

"Itdoeslookabitlikeahauntinghorror,doesn ́tit?Atleastthesuperficialtissuedoes." Izuku muttered, dogging dark-shadow ́s attack and jumping purposefully in the things head.

Indeed. the same feeling too. but more like a large than fully grown one. Plus there is no energy to it- they look starved and underdeveloped.

Izuku smiled lightly at the memory of the first time he had ride a hunting horror. Scouting in physical parts of the dreamlands with his dad.

It was nice.

"I AM HERE !"

Oh, All Migth is here.

_Well yeah, that's what he said. _

Do not get cute with me partner. Oh, And dodge that. Eiyū warned before a shadow claw could reach for the boys neck.

And just to be sassy, Deku grabbed the claw and lit his hand on fire, making the dark thing retreat. _I do got my own spacial awareness you know. _He thought cheekily

" Young Mydoria !" All might yelled trying to fend off behemoth Tokoyami had become. the size difference plus the flexible slippery nature of dark shadow did not make the task easy though. "Exit the training grounds!"

It felt bad to disobey his hero but the situation could be resolved in a second if he just -

Just do it already. I can feel birdboy suffer from here ! Eiyū winned , more impatient than anything.

_Ok, here comes nothing _

_̃ ̃ _

_I would find troublesome to face Bakugou one on one... my companion does not have affinity for light. _

_fumikage said before the trial started _

̃ ̃  
thanks for the info Tokoyami. **Brightest Day **

**Saaamsh **

**Fear **

Chapter Notes  
See the end of the chapter for notes

Tokoyami Fumikage was in having a mad banquet of shame.

2 days as a hero student and he already gave the world a chance to see how unstable and unworthy he truly was.

If he was not for Midoriya he may have seriously injured ( or, god forgave him, worse) his classmates.

Now he was in the infirmary facing the dreadful white -so pure, like it was mocking him in his dark existence.

"Stop mopping kid ! You got visit's" Recovery girl said in an impatient tone. "Hey." said the green haired figure emerging from his curtain.  
Fumikage was confused about how he should feel about boy ( monster ). should he feel shame, gratitude or -

"Fear." Midoriya whisper in a somber but somewhat resigned tone.

" The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." he continued , staring at the ground wiht a sad smile on his face. "Fear come's from the basic instinct of survival- that sadly in humans extents itself over to their sense of identity. One try to preserve what one thinks of itself and what one believe to the point that the horror overtakes control." He paused looking at his reflex in the metallic structure of the bed. " That is the curse of the liven..."

So much sadness... how much darkness has touched Midoriya life? How much- "But ... "

he got up

**"Fear must not overpower the will of a hero ! **

He who poses himself to fight for others must be mindful of the illusions created by fear ! See past it- See beyond it ! Grow out of it ! "

Midoriya 's hand was extended to Fumikage now.  
" I will face my fear's one day, and I will become a hero... What will you do ?"

Chapter End Notes

hey guys.  
Sorry for not posting in a while.  
I will be at exams for the next 3 weeks so will not be posting for that interval.

aside from that

here I tried to take the my hero academia theme of inspiring others to be better and stuff. how did you like it?

Also : Where do guys think the story should go after the USJ arc?

**Second battle-simulation **

Azathoth liked this school.

it quite a pleasant surprise how he could just communicate so easily with the teens around here. It meant a lot since, until 8 years before, he did not believe he would ever be anything other than alone. Now look at him ( or her? they really didn't like to bother with pronouns ).

So many people, he tried hard to pay attention to it all. For all he could gather : Kirishima was a very energetic adorable boy who tried to hard to hide the insecurity inside of him ; Momo ( god how was a 15 year old so developed) was a regal lady with a kin intellect but not much life experience to back it up ; and Todoroki...

...Well, the kid was a Prince Zuko. Maybe a bit colder ( hehe, pun unintended ), but no one came closer of being Zuko than this kid.

And little fire prince was for some reason very invested in Azathoth and Izuku.

Most observing would be puzzled, but most did not have the ability to see the flow of energy through one's body which could be translated in the so intimate language of pure emotion.

Shouto Todoroki was externally as cold as a human could be. Internally... well lets say the kid most definitely needed therapy.

And, most notably, his mind flared with alertness, defiance and dispair whenever he locked his thoughts in Izuku or him.

What was not unpredictable, all things considered. He was aware how humans reacted to power, but... well, Shouto had a bit to much focus- almost obsessive in disposition.

Azathoth wondered what made a 15 year old have such a mind flow. he wondered If he should do something to help.

... A hero tries his best to prottetct those around him... but that also means to protect from thenselves? Heck, todoroki ́s mental state did not even shown sines of being a problem yet., so what could Azathoth do ?

" Iroko-chan, let ́s rock this Thing !" Kirishima beamed at him, with a warm enthusiastic smile and a fist for fist-bumping extended. Everthing about him screamed a genuine simple positivity - it was just so... precious.

Azathoth mentaly put the redhead in his "must protect" list and met his fist in a fist-bump.

_Todoroki can wait until after the exercise, Kirishima self-esteem deserves a little victory _

**Work together **

" I believe trying a furtive method is the best option. Maybe put false leads off our movement, guiding then away from the bomb, and to then secure it !" Yarouzoro Momo said, to deaf ears. Todoroki was already walking in the direction of the building like she didn't ́t even existed.

Her royal pose flattered as she awkwardly ran to reach him.

" W-Wait Todoroki-kun, w-we need to form a plan." she stuttered out. only to be stared down by the coldest eyes she ever saw in someone other the exception of her mother.

Todoroki just kept walking.

Reaching out for the building Todoroki frowned. Suddenly the air dropped to glacial temperatures. Momo had no time to ask what he was doing before the entire building was covered in a layer of ice.

legs started shaking, and not only because her hero costume did not match well with cold.

" Duuuddede, toot-to cold. I really should ha-have asked for a cape i-in my costume-me liked Mina suggested." Kirishima Ejirou shivered. And then blushed and squeal when Reimu touched his bare chest.

he was about to ask an embarrassing question when he noticed : " I am not cold anymore"

Reimu smiled at him pointing the a smiley sun sticker he now had in his pectorals. " What-

" its a symbol of will. An imposition of intention over the stablished. Basic magic. " She answered before he could question.

" Todorki is playing an _intimidate and overwhelm _game. But it will not work If we keep sturdy. " She smiled reassuringly to him.

Such a manly spirit. Ejirou thought.

_To face the strong and to learn with the brave. That ́s what I came to U.A for... Honestly did not expect to get to do it in my second day but, the sooner the better. My journey begin today ! _

" Babe you can call me the **sturdy hero, Red Riot**." Ejirou said striking a Jojo worthy pose "...

Babe?"  
Ejirou 's face got the same color as his hair.  
" I j-just thought it would sound manly." He muttered.  
" Ppfft -  
Ok, Red Riot let's see how hot your bravado burns, because I got a plan that will require a lot of it"

_I can't just go with it. He is just barging in to frontal attack to a reality warper - That's straight out stupidity ! Everyone know the surprise element and range are the best advantages against this type of Quirk. _

Momo thought, stoping herself from following her classmate into the building.

Calculating around the problem she came to the conclusion she could work with her college's blunt approach. Deducing the ice user would be, at least, enough of a treat that Iroko would leave Kirishima alone with the bomb to go fight Todoroki off. She could use the fire scape ledge to go up to the fifth floor and take then by surprise.

It could work ...  
At least least she thought that until she saw Kirshima bursting through a wall in a tidal wave of Ic.

End Notes

Comments and suggestions are welcome


	2. Chapters 35 to 41

Chapter 35: Burning Bravado

Notes:

back at it again

Chapter Text

Shouto Todoroki had no illusions of stopping the reality warper with a tin layer off ice.But the initial gesture would send his intentions.  
He walked through the frozen corridors, senses sharpened by a decade off training, ready for anything...  
Or at least he believed he was...  
Belief which was easily shattered by a boisterous, unbelievable, behemoth of a redhead -who wouldn't in a thousand years be a treat to Shouto If it wasn't for a single mindboggling fact:

He was on fire !

˜˜˜

"Burning bravado !" Ejirou yelled, felling the thrill of his life.  
When Iroko said she was gonna set him on fire, he honestly almost pee himself, but this felt awesome. No pain, or even warmth, as he imagined - instead he felt like he had just overdosed on energy drinks.  
He felt powerful.  
He felt unstoppable.  
Todoroky kept distance sending waves of spiky ice in his direction, only for lance after lance shatter and liquify under Ejirou´s burning fists. He barely felt any pressure from the ice-user´s attacks, it was like the crimson red flames involving his body like an armor actually denied todorokis offense instead of just melting it as regular fire would ... Anyway, it felt freaking awesome.  
he was a few seconds away from punching Todoroki´s face when he felt a tone shift in said face.  
The stoic teen seemed ... angry.  
Not the shallow, shouting kind of anger Bakugou seemed to wear as a hat, but a frustrated revolted anger. The kind that gave the impression the other teen felt offended about something.  
Tham the ice came. Not a barrage of spears like before, but a wave. a wave that covered the corridor.  
It carried him carrying little about his supper awesome fire armor -and his back broke the wall.

˜˜˜

Momo was feeling scared. She knew she logically should not be, considering Todoroki and her were at the same side in this exercise, and even If they were not, All Might would not let anything bad happen to his students.  
Even so seeing the glacier that formed from the three meters tall whole in the wall blooming in all directions in an ice-speared-sharp monstrosity, was... unquieting to say the least.

" How can Kirishima even breath in there?" She wondered out loud, worrying about the boy she saw be slammed into a building in one second, and buried in several tons of ice in the next  
" Don't worry he is ok. His armor will melt him out of there in a minute at most." A familiar sleepy voice said from behind her, and she was happy she managed to contain the startled welp.  
Iroko was here. Not five feet way from her, standing straight in a vertical wall in way that would make Spider man envious, holding a fighting staff.

"Oh my."

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 36: You can do it, Momo !

Chapter Text

Momo was, for lack of better words, freaking out.

After seeing Kirishima get blew out of the building and getting found out by Iroko in the fire escape stairs, her brain was fuming with too much adrenaline to let her think straight. And as any living being the prime directive of the organism took over in the face of threat-

Survive.

And so she did, by creating a smoke bomb big enough to cover the entire alley.

With cat like agility and the power of panic she managed to get back into the building in few seconds to try to find her way back to Todoroki.

" That was smart, but what to do when you cannot avoid the confrontation." Iroko's voice came from behind her.

Momo must not have looked back for more than 1 second, but when she turned her gaze upfront again there was a wall of ice closing the hallway.

" Are you trained in any art?" A, kind(?) voice echoed.

Turning around she met one of the most gentle encouraging faces ever to smile at her. For some reason her mind conjured the image of her grandmother, patiently teaching her to use her quirk.

Taking a deep breath she answered:

" I am familiar with Aikido, Kendo, and Kenpo Karate. Plus my long staff combat is pretty good." By the end of the sentence she already had created a staff of her own.

The smile on that gentle chocolate face grew wider and, for the first time, Momo notice how pretty Reimu truly was. She took her stance blushing.

The dark skinned girl answered in kind, but took a stance Momo did not recognize.

" It seems Young Iroko will be following your example young Midoriya." All Might s baritone commented.

" She loves martial arts. Probably doing it as much for fun as for giving Momo a chance."

"Interesting. Remember Class : a hero should not be only reliant on their quirk, but also be a proficient strategist, tactician, and know how to handle a hand to hand and armed combat.

What fighting styles does your cousin known Young Midoriya?"

Izuku scratched his jaw as trying to remember.

" That I am aware... I would say she got a good grasp on : Krav Maga, Aikido, Baritsu, Muay Thai, Pankration, Kujin Style, Boxing, Bojutsu, Zenkai Aculputure, Renewal Taekwondo, Combat Shooting, Niko Style, old French swordmanship, Kenjutsu, forms 3 and 4 of Jedi Combat, Gun Kata, air and water bending, Inaba Style, and Gouhl Rinkaku combat" ( that with a humanoid body, he added mentally )

"..."

" Oh, and the basics of Russian Adapto-Systema, you know, to deal with quirks."

" Well... Back at the exercise... What do you kids think young Todoroki should do now, considering all the ways to the next floor are blocked with ice, hmn ?"

" He probally could get out of the building and make an ice ramp to help him get up, kero."

" Nice assertion, Young Asui."

Izuku just giggled and continued to watch the fight.

Momo was pretty good, and considering how much grandpha was holding back, she might have a chance.

after a few cautios hit and run clashes, the fight began to heat up.

in their third high clash Momo swiftly applied a disarm move into Iroko´s lefth arm, breaking somewhat the white eyed girls guard. As a follow, she striked Irokos face with a couter actack blow, making the girl dop the weapon with an mighty thrust to the ribs.

Reimu did not stay dazed for long thou. She fastly dodged Momo´s next blow by dropping to the ground and kicking both of the taller girls legs, bringing her to a perfect position for a mounting.

Momo, realising the disadventageous situaition, and a bit high on the combat adrenaline, used her quirk to create a big tranquilizer dart. Sneakliy stabing it a Reimu´s hips, she managed to surprise the other enough to let herself free.

" Ha Ha, good move ! What is in here. " Reimu asked.

"Tranquillizers." Momo said, her brown twisting in guilty. "You should be down in 15 seconds at most."

" He he."

and that laugh was all Momo got before getting kick in the chin.

While dazed momo did not see the kick to the knee that braught her down, but she saw Reimu getting on top of her for again.

She thought of making pepper spray to get Reimu out and than use a mace to knock her down. Brutal, but effective. Also unescessary since Reimu´s grip fastly loosen and her eyes started to close. In 3 seconds after getting to the ground Reimu passed out

the black haired girl did not wit another second before warping the capturing tape around Reimus limp rists. making mock-handcuffs as All Might sensei instructed.

"Iroko Reimu has been captured !"

"Yes!" Momo cheered, blushing.

WHAT ? Todoroki internally screamed. How? Yaorozoru did not present herself at that level of capability. How did she do it ?

" Found You ! " A, still flaming, Kirishima yelled, from the alley.

Todoroki was almost getting to the 3 floor window with his ice-colum and did not see a need to give Kirishima more of his time. He junped to the inside of the building and meted the comlum before kirishima could get to the middle of the thing.

He was about to get down to the second floor when he heard " Hero team wins !" echo through the building.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 37: He Wants to Overcome Me Like a Obstacle

Notes:

Sorry for not posting regulary. Having some problens with time and self-organization

Chapter Text

The rest of the exercises passed on without much fuss ( compared to the first 2).

Uraraka and Asui managed to beat Iida and Sero witha surprise attack through the window; Iabara´s quirk overpowered Jirou and Kaminary with ease; and thanks to Monoma and Shinsou impressive ability to get under their opponents skin, they had Aoyama and Ashido captured by the 3 minutes mark.

All the time Izuku kept analyzing his classmates in silence and making notes in his phone. Thanks to his enhanced memory the notes were disnescessary, but he still did it because it brought him pleasure - Grandpa thought it was a sign of autism.

Reimu at the other hand, talked to her new classmates as much as she could. She noticed and mentally recorded that : Ibara was saintly peaceful, Shinsou had a talent for sarcastic comedy, Monoma had self steem issues masked as egoscentrism, Iida was a funny robot, Uraraka was a living marshmallow, Asui was charmingly blunt, Ashido and Hakagure had a lot of positive energy ( probably to compensate insecurities about their mutations ), Tokoyami was a edge lord ( and probally had a crush on her), and Ojiro would be fun to spar with.

It was nice, having so many new people around. But also made Azathoth kind of ... nervous ? Is that the word? It felt a bit weird. The feeling made him reminisce of his first years. Communicating was really intimidating- thinking about consequences and interpretations of each phrase was horrible.( It still was not easy)

" Iroko, we are heading class, aren't you coming?" Uraraka asked

There was just one person that worried her...

"Yeah, just go ahead I want to deal with something. "

... Todoroki.

That boy's psychology was worrisome. He certainly would not grown into a mentally healthy adult at this rate. ( Neither would Bakugou, but fuck that little Pomeranian)  
The Daemon Sultan was not sure why she cared... Maybe Izuku was rubbing on him. What her grandson had said when they met The Hero Killer?

** Heroes but in where they are not called ! Someone that can not ignore someone in need of saving , that is a hero ! **

_Hehe, he was very passionate while discussing with that serial killer... We should visit Chizome in the sanatorium by the way. He was cool !_

With her mind made, she walked a little faster to get to the dual-haired teen.

" Todoroki, can we tal -

" I will overcome you !" He cut, with cold determination.

" Wait, what?"

" You did not even think me worthy of confronting. You sent Kirishima after me while playing with Momo !" He says, not exactly being loud, but certainly louder. " You be here to have fun, but be warn, I am serious about becoming the number one hero and I will overcome even you ! And your cousin to !"

With that he walked away, heavy with burdens a child should not have.

_Well... that went well..._  
_That compassionate hero thing is gonna be harder than I imagined._

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 38: Fear

Chapter Text

Izuku was exited for the USJ Field-trip.

Sure, He and Eiyu had trained how to "rescue" and Heal "people" from debris and fires before, but this was oficial hero training.

Which doesn't actually translate to superior quality learning. Eiyu said, in their shared mind.

Look, I am not gonna start another discussion about this, just let me be exited for once. Izuku answered.

Ok, ok , sorry to bother. The construct refrained. But you at least try to socialize a bit while you are at it. The girl at your left had been staring at you and your grandfather since we got into the bus. Eiyu said, and Izuku could just feel the little smirk in his voice.

Izuku jolted to the side just to meet Asui´s large eyes. And , as brief and discreet as it was, his shriek and blush did not go unnoticed.

Heh.  
Shut up !

"Midoriya-chan..."

_Why the ´chan´ instead of ´kun´ ?! I am a god , for christ's sake._ Pfftt - Hah.

" ... I generally say what I think, and , although people call it been blunt, I like it better that way."

And isn´t this a hell of a conversation start ! I like this one.

"The thing is ... I think there is something really bizarre about you... " she said keeping her nasalar monotone. "Even If it is really hard to tell what."

" Oh - I- Uhm _ It's_ "

"Bizarre like what, Asui-san?"Reimu asked, inclining herself so she could look at Asui.

The boy mentally thanked his grandfather for thanking the attention away from him, so he could think.

Even with all the training Izuku was still flawed when it came to talking to girls.  
I told you to get more levels more in bard. It sucks to fail charisma checks.  
_Please stop._

" Call me Tsu... And is hard to say. The best way to describe is like the feeling you have after waking up from a dream and not remembering what it was about ... but really wanting to remember it?"

" hmn ... " Reimu hummed, looking pensive.

" Comon Tsu-chan, even If it's not an insult, it is still not nice to say that." Kirishima tried, yearning himself a smile from the blind god.

" Alright, problem children, we are here." Aizawa's tired voice came from the front of the bus.

The Unforeseen Simulation Joint was enormous. Probably more than a couple of city blocks could fit in the dome like building.

" Again, how much freaking money do they put on this hero training shiz ?! Wouldn't it be smarter to invest all this cash in artificial reality like the matrix to do all the training without having to build monumental stuff like this?"

" Iroko, do you want a detention? " Aizawa asked flatly.

"Sorry." Azathot said in good impression of a meekness.

Sapce hero thirteen fake coffs to call everyones attention.

"Welcome everyone," they say in a voice that makes it impossible to guess the gender or age and spread their arms wide, "to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. " They gesture at the massive dome. "In here, you'll experience a variety of environments to simulate rescue operations. Please, do your very best."

"I love Thirteen," Uraraka says, grabbing Mina and Hakagure's hand and dragging both up the stair faster.

Izuku follows, watching Asui unceremoniously walk at his side... close enough they could be holding hands... Woah there partner. This is not Shoujo manga.  
Don't.  
Heheheh. Don't think line's like that If you do not want to be made joke of.  
You are a man, If you like the girl Just say it, do not fluster over stuff like some Beta male.

I_ am going to be ignoring you today_

And so he did .He listened intently to Thirteen go over the many environments in the building and applauds when she talks of using their powers responsibly to help others no matter how scary their powers might be.

Scary...  
He glances at Reimu and catches her gaze.

During his time with his father side of the family, he learned that what is fearsome is an entirely subjective matter.

Fear instincts can be ove run with a mere thought process...otherness can be beautiful instead of scary ... the dark can be warm and safe.

Still...

Izuku Midoriya takes a moment to ponder how wrong and Ugly his beloved ones true faces might be for everyone he knows.

He remembers Yog's tale about the young god named Hypnos.

*** When the one mortal's called "The Lord of Dreams", a being who realistically could have become king of earth, becomes confident that he can become the King of all reality, and ascends even further through our borders in the dream lands, eventually reaching the first of my gates he was driven insane by what he experienced in, what for me wouldn't be more shocking than a blooming garden, and by the faint sound of a flute that played gentle lullabies ...  
He died not longer after, frightened of sleeping ***

_Fear that can kill..._  
_Unprovoked, unintentional, but still..._  
_Even If I save everyone, My smile would still ..._

*** Wilbur almost never left the farm. Jeremy... Could not leave. ***

_Can I truly live the rest of my life in a mask?_

_Can I really become a her-_

_Think about your insecurities later!_

"What is that ?" Some one shouts.

At the plaza, a dark portal opens

_The villains are here._

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 39: Anger

Chapter Text

/

Shinsou Hitoshi was not a optimistic person.

He had been having abnormally good times since the entrance exam.

He got every old school nerds fantasy fallen to him from the sky's like god was trying to compensate him for the last 10 years of shit his new classmates were for the most really shiny happy people who did not seemed to realize he was not one off them; and he got to be in the same class than the geeky, awesome, crazy angel that gave him a light saber.

Things were beautifully good.

Like he was on top of life.

Which meant that the low was gonna hurt like hell

Like his mum always said : " life is a bit like a roller coaster "

There is always highs and lows.

He was just waiting for the low...

"What is that ?" Someone shouts.

Suddenly, in the middle of the plaza, an Inky, black fog swirled and a few dozens of terrifying people got out.

_Well that seems abysmally low..._

The man in the middle, who was probably their leader if you judged by the large hand motions, the butler and the oh my shit, what the fuck is that?! Was tall, skinny, dressed in black, with a lot of hands strapped to his person, that was really uglier than anything else.

He knew what they were long before any of his classmates said anyhting, before Aizawa decided to jump and protect them. It was like the force was screaming it to him :

Dark.Dark.Dark. **Danger**

Hitoshi watched as the villains got out of the warp gate, and filled up the plaza.

"Stay put, those are real villains! Thirteen, take the students and go. Kaminari, try to contact the school." Aizawa said as he put on his goggles.

Please do not tell me he is jumping there on his own.

_Even If he could nullify all their quirks permanently ( which he cannot ) there are dozens of them. He is unarmed for god's sake. He could die._

We all can die...

He started shaking, hand almost unable to grab his the handle of his light saber

He almost dropped it before another, darker and smaller, hand grabbed it as If trying to solidify his hold.

He looked to the side to see Iroko looking at him compassionately

" Trust the Force Shinsou... . Do not hesitate! Act !"

Her eyes were white and older than the oldest soldiers.

" Stay together, and flee! That is an order!" with that he jumped into the fight.

_It won't work, there's too many of them._

Hitoshi thinks as he follows his teachers and fellow students towards the exit.

Suddenly that same inky substance appeared in front of them and a pair of yellow eyes looked out from it in an almost curious way.

"Do you have any knowledge about the whereabouts of All Might? We believed him to be here?"

"What do you want with him?" Thirteen said positioning herself between the villain and the students.

"We came here with the intention to kill him. But, seeing as he's not here, my young associate will have to settle for you golden eggs. Prepare to perish."

The dark cloud took the shape of a wave preparing to drown them in his void.

Bakugou and Kirishima stupidly started to charge in its direction. Getting in the way of thirteens attack line!

Hitoshi acted on instinct.

Arms opened as If trying to grab nothingness

Stopping both of than in their tracks.

_Trust the force._

_Well.. here goes nothing_.

"Hey mist man, Wanna see what happens when I pass my light saver through your gasie face?"

"Light saber? Is this so-"

" Get out of the way !" The purple haired boy ordered, no drop of fear in his tone.

In a instant the mist wall shrunk and moved to the side.

The class stared for a moment before getting a hint and start moving to the exit.

With one big explosion Bakugou took the doors down allowing everyone to get out of the building.

" Yeah we did it." Kirishima cheered racing his fists in the air.

Shinsou almost started celebrating with him. Only to have his voice interrupted by a inhuman Shriek.

In the world of quirks, good parents teach their children to never say the word "monster" , it became a politically incorrect word of sorts... even so... the purple skinned, 2 meters tall, bird biked individual in the entrance...  
His lifeless eyes ... they would hunt the boy's dreams that night.

Highs and lows have never been so fast to shift. Hitoshi thought numbly, waiting for his end to come.

The thing moved so fast it was as it teleported.  
Hitoshi felt a push  
An gust of air  
And just like that Shinsou was on the ground.

And Midoriya was twisting the monsters' wrist.

**"Get everyone out of here ! I will take the kids gloves off !"**

The last thing the purple haired boy saw before being teleported away was the hooded green head's eyes. They turned from green at to yellow and blue and the more he looks the more colors he sees and some aren't natural, they aren't colors he is supposed to be able to see and there is ultra-violet streaking by and there is gamma radiation in starburst fractals.

Those eyes are not just angry - they are anger and rage and death.

And Hitoshi Shinsou feels really glad hi is not one of the villains

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 40: Who the Heck Are You?

Chapter Text

Tomura Shigaraki was pissed.

And with good reasons this time around.  
Firstly : Even with what their mole assured them, All Might was not here - ALL MIGHT WAS NOT FUCKING HERE ! His presence in this stupid place was the sole reason for the operation  
Secondly : Kurogiri had somehow found a way to fuck a simple task as teleporting a bunch of brats. And If the brats escaped Everything he planned would result in nothing at all. Nulo. Fail. A game without a single point scored. And wasn´t that fucking frustrating.

So he did the only thing he could do :

Sent Nomu to terminate all the brats - fuck moderation ! this day sucked!

At least Nomu would be competent enough of a weapon to kill at least most of the brats so that the league's would send their message the public : Heroes suck ! This system sucks ! You Sell your souls , freedom and minds to a system that can´t protect you ! Beware of The League of Villains!

He managed cracked a smile to that.

Smile that died out when Nomu went flying through a wall and landed a few meters behind him ... with his... his arms missing.

" The fuck ?! "

"** What did you do to that man ?**" A voice, deeper than anything he ever heard, yet still high enough to make his ears hurt, entirely repulsive in every sense of the word, yet clear to a point he could not avoid understanding every f, asked from behind him.

He turned slowly to see : It was just a kid...

1.60 meters tall at max, dark metal suit, hood and cape that looked a awful lot like Doctor Doom. But most importantly...all of his cronies were passed out on the floor, atr the kids feet.

" What the fuck ?!"

" Midoriya, What are you still doing here ? " Eraser Head yelled, not so far way.

" **Aizawa Sen- M**hmn- Aizawa Sensei, they are making some sort of -of ... Monstrous thing to give people more quirks ! "

" What ?!" The pro hero asked.

"How did you fucking know ?"

The brat fixed a abnormal green - and yellow and blue and purple and red and a bunch of weird impossible colors - gaze on him, looking very angry.

" So its true ! You messed up that man's body , destroyed his mind, and twisted him into becoming THAT !" The bizarre brat pointed to Nomu , that just now was getting up... still without arms.

" His healing factor is not working ?!" Tomura yelled freaking out. _What is going on ? What the fuck is going on? What is going on? SEnsei please help!? Sensei -_

" You are going to tell me how and who did that to him ! **Now !** "

Shigaraki Tomura - whose neck was bleeding hard from so much scratching- managed to snap out of his own spiral of thoughts to say one single phrase.

" NOMU , KILL THESE TWO ! NOW !"

the arm less beast moved like lightning in Izuku´s direction... only to stumble in a purple-ish wall of energy.

Wall that, in a second, was joined by 5 others, effectively , locking the artificial human in a cube of purple magic.

" Wh-what ? No fair ! Yo-your using cheats ! You can´t ! "

A punch to the stomach brought the young adult to his knees alloying the hooded kid to grab him by the shirt.

" Cheater ! Who even are you ?!"

the young hero expression morphed from anger to malice, dark smile making him look the part of the terrifying avenger.

"Who indeed? I am the last son of the great dream, born from the soul of the first court, Child of the Dark Pharaoh and the quikless kid that defeated you. You can call me Deku and for my next trick I'm going to introduce my fist to your face."

And he did.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 41: Aftermath

Chapter Text

"So... care to tell me what the fuck is went on?" Hisashi - Nyarlathotep asked eyeing down his son and his father in a very parent like way.

" Terrorists -"  
" In the school excursion-"  
" And I teleported the class away -"  
" They had an army and a artificial supersoldier- "  
" Made from a corpse-"  
" It had no soul -"  
" and Izuku broke some crackhead face."  
" And Grandpa wanted to steal one the guys quirks"  
" But then Izuku scanned the mind of the hands man, and he-"  
" Turns out he was related to All Might s former master -"  
" And raised by some evil quirk thief that looks like a potato-"  
" That All Might make us promise to keep secrecy off- "  
" But we got to do something about it because All Might is to weakened to have a chance-"  
" And I still think we should just give him a temporary power boost to-"  
" It isn't a good idea, becau-"  
" Dealing with it ourselves would raise to much suspicion !"  
" But -"

" Okay enough!" He deadpanned raising his hand between the two.

Aaargh, being the adult around is way harder than being the Court's mensager. I get what the whole " enjoy your youth" talk is all about now.  
The Crawling Caos whined to himself.

" Ok.. Start from the part you had the villains defeated..."

They Looked at each other and to him again.

And Izuku Took a deep breath

~~~

" How long can you keep this barrier ?" Aizawa Sensei asked as he stared at the caged nomu.

" A few days." He answered absently, as containing the beast was not a feat. Under his foot , the lanky blue haired villain laid unconscious. "Now that leaves the portal guy..."

"And where is - wait , Midoriya?" Eraser Head called the boy that just flashed out of his view.

Up in the entrance:

"Good, Shinsou's quirk is still active. Makes me wonder how long the effect lasts and what it takes to make it stop? Also how many tasks can Shinsou give then? And after finishing the task they will always stay on pause like that? Mumble Mumble Mumble..." The boy contemplated, for long enough to his teacher to climb the stairs.

" How shall we go about containing him?" The teacher asked.  
Snapping out of his own mind he turned and stuttered:  
" A, sensei- I - I mean... We probably should keep him unconscious I-If possible... he does not seem to be vulnerable to anti-quirk tech thanks to his fluid form, a-and being that his body itself turns into the warp I- "  
" We could just take his Quirk away." A melodic voice suggested.

In the entrance Azathoth stood in his white cape and young curious face.  
" Gran- I mean- Reimu! How is the class?"

" Yes, Midoriya said you warped then away. Where did you took then? And why didn' t you brought any help, problem child ?"

"I - Oh, oops... I took everyone to U.A. doorstep and made sure to talk to the principal and All Might... but... well I kinda forgot to bring him before teleporting back..."  
The glare Aizawa fixed her with could have made horrors of unknowable power fidget in embarrassment." Look Sensei, in my defense I kinda of subconsciously knew that Dekiru could take care of the situation."

" Dekiru?" Aizawa asked, eyeing Midoriya. " Anyway, independent of one's power level to not bring reinforcements to an surprise enemy attack is illogical- especially If you do not know the enemy 's numbers, objectives or quirks." He scolded, without much enthusiasm ( the villains had exhausted the shit out of him and Midoriya had baffled the last bit of energy in his sleep deprived mind ).

" Sorry... but shouldn't we focus on arresting the guys right now?"

_Smart diversion_.  
Eraser sighed, mentally and actually, before moving to the Mist Man, Eyes on the villains metal neck guard.

Behind him the two cousins ( grandfather and grandchild - not that he knew) bickered about what to do next, and the 30 year old pro hero felt old.

_This kids are the hero industries future ... May god have mercy on us all._


End file.
